vacation
by Viviene lily
Summary: forced to go on a vacantion, Elladan en Glorfindel really take some time to play adult only, dom/sub, bdsm etc dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When they'd first gotten together, Elladan had pretended to be vanilla. Pretended that he'd never felt the need for pain, for sensation to push him over the line into screaming pleasure. It had seemed safest. After all, Glorfindel couldn't be that experienced, and Elladan knew that he was vanilla.

Then they'd been on a hunting trip somere far away from Rivendell – it didn't matter since they were never going back. The natives hadn't liked strangers, and saw them as good fodder for the slave trade. Elrohir and Erestor had escaped, but Elladan and Glorfindel had been caught. Elladan had joked that life as a sex slave wouldn't be so bad, but even he had to admit that he was sweating bullets.

They were taken into a small room filled with unfamiliar equipment. It didn't matter, because there were only so many ways you could tie someone to whip them. The "testing" started with him, with Glorfindel tied in the corner and forced to watch. The sadist who ran this little dungeon was talented. He didn't have any desire to _injure_ the merchandise. He just wanted to know how Elladan would react.

Elladan had tried to resist, but these were the talented hands of a master, and pretty soon it was out of Elladan's hands. Buttons that had gotten placed years before were being pressed, and the man laughed, palming Elladan's cock.

"I think you will go to the pleasure houses," roared the man, highly amused at Elladan's reaction.

Elladan didn't really care, hanging from the whipping frame and riding high on his body chemistry. He did care a few minutes later when he heard the sounds of arrows flying . Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erestor fiering an arrow at the man.

Elrohir's hands were cool on his face. "Elladan? Elladan, are you well?"

While he was still finding his words to answer her, someone must have untied Glorfindel, who bulldozed past him. "Elladan, are you okay?" he asked.

 _That_ he could answer. "Sort of?"

"Great." Glorfindel's voice held sarcasm and concern. Hands were busy at his wrists, unbuckling the cuffs. "Erestor. Get ready to catch him," ordered Glorfindel.

It was a damn good thing he did, because as soon as Elladan was loose, he pretty much collapsed. "We're talking about this back on Imladris," said Glorfindel, as he helped Erestor get Elladan steady on his feet. "Can you walk out of here?"

"Yeah." Ignoring the fact that he was naked, and grateful that his cock had gone down, he followed Erestor. Glorfindel kept one hand on his shoulder, and he told himself that he was grateful, and not scared. He always had been good at lying to himself.

Elrohir had clucked over the whip marks on his back, thankfully not touching them, because that was a humiliation that Elladan did _not_ need. Instead, he gave Elladan a cream for them. Then came the part that Elladan was least looking forward to – the embarrassing questions part of the examination.

No, he hadn't been raped, just assaulted. No, the man hadn't been interested in really hurting him, so he hadn't done more than use a whip to test Elladan's reflexes. He'd failed whatever test the man had been trying to do, judging by his response.

Twenty minutes later, the door slid open. He swore to himself as Glorfindel lowered himself to the ground next to him. "We need to talk," he said without preamble.

"No, we really don't," said Elladan. "You just need to forget what you saw. I don't expect that from you."

Glorfindel ran a gentle hand over Elladan's back and then pressed down on one of the welts, making white-hot pain and pleasure blossom behind Elladan's eyes. "What if I want to?"

Uh, what? He turned to look at Glorfindel. "What?" he said out loud. "You're vanilla."

"And you're assuming." Glorfindel continued to trace that welt, periodically pushing down on it. His other hand lifted and tangled in Elladan's hair, tipping his head to the perfect angle for Glorfindel to kiss him.

This wasn't Glorfindel's normally tentative kisses. This was a plundering of Elladan's mouth. Glorfindel's tongue licked along the seam of Elladan's lips, demanding entrance, and Elladan opened to him. Glorfindel moved in like he owned Elladan's mouth.

By the time Glorfindel backed off, releasing Elladan's hair, Elladan was hard and panting. "F-fuck," he groaned.

"Not today," said Glorfindel. "I want you to see Elrond first, and then we need to have a serious conversation. Then I'll fuck you hard enough for you to see stars."

"Aw, Glorfindel…"

"No. I want it to be you and me when we talk about this, not you, me, and that man."

With a sigh, Elladan nodded. "Fine. But I'm not going to be the only one talking."

"No, you won't be."

The meeting with his father went about as well as Elladan expected. He'd wanted him to admit that he was having a problem dealing with it. He just wanted to put it behind him. Finally, with an agreement that he would seek his father out if he had any problems dealing with it, he escaped his office. He decided to celebrate by going to the mess and looking for a soda.

Glorfindel was there with Haldir, and when Elladan entered, he looked up, meeting Elladan's eyes directly. Not wanting to potentially have this conversation, or any part of it, in public, Elladan grabbed his soft drink and headed over to where Elrohir and Erestor were sitting.

"You okay?" asked Elrohir.

"Yeah. A little sore," said Elladan. "I think I'm going to give our run tonight a miss."

"Up to you," grunted Elrohir, whose attention was returning to his snack.

Erestor reached out and took one of Elladan's hands. "You are truly well."

"Yeah, Erestor, I am. I've talked to Elrond and everything."

"That is good, Elladan," she said. "I am also glad that you have Glorfindel's support at this difficult time."

Elladan looked around frantically. He didn't know how he knew, but someone might overhear him. But he patted his hand. "I mean as a friend, of course," he added, and Elladan's breathing eased. He winked at him, and he realized that he'd done that deliberately.

Sometimes he really hated Erestor's sense of humor.

He finished his soda and decided that he was going to take advantage of the medical time off that the healer had ordered. Going back to his room, he stripped out of his clothes and lay down on top of the covers. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths until he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up, several hours had passed from the angle of the sun filtering through the curtains. He stretched and then froze as the sound of a feather on paper settled in. Turning over, he saw Glorfindel sitting at his desk, working on something.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"About an hour," answered Glorfindel, as he turned to face him. "You seemed to be sleeping well, so I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks." Elladan sat up, leaning against the wall. The cool stone felt good against the welts on his back.

"You ready to have that talk now?" asked Glorfindel.

"Not really, but I guess I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't." Glorfindel put the feather down and looked at Elladan.

Elladan suddenly felt pinned in place by the way that Glorfindel was looking at him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. "I like being hurt occasionally."

"I figured that out, thanks," said Glorfindel. "The question is: is that all you like? Or do you get off on being dominated, or humiliated? Do you like being made to follow someone's orders? How ritualistic do you want to be?"

"It almost sounds like you know this stuff," said Elladan, surprised.

"That would be because I do, Elladan. You're not the only one with secrets." Glorfindel smirked at him.

Elladan thought about that. He would have said that Glorfindel couldn't keep a secret to save his life, but he knew that really wasn't true. He'd been working on Top Secret projects practically his whole life. Maybe it would have been more accurate to say that Elladan thought Glorfindel couldn't keep secrets _from him_.

But apparently he'd been wrong. "I, uh, I don't know?"

"Let me guess. You'd hit certain clubs at the city's of men, looking for a dom for the night. Someone who'd beat you, get you high on your own body, and then fuck you. That was enough, right? Never thought about hooking up with someone long term because your job wouldn't allow it."

He was surprised at how accurate Glorfindel was, but then again he _was_ a fucking genius. His voice didn't seem to work, so he nodded.

"Well, you've got someone now. So the question is, do we take this to its potential, or do we let it drop? Stick with the plain vanilla, when we could be adding fudge swirls and peanuts?"

Elladan swallowed. It figured that Glorfindel would drop this in his lap, wait for his decision. "I don't know."

Glorfindel stood up and came over to sit next to Elladan on the bed. "What don't you know?" His voice was unbearably kind.

"I don't know if I could do this long term. In the city's of men it was only an occasional thing, you know? When the pressure got to be too much."

Elladan only realized that he was staring at the floor when Glorfindel took him by the chin and turned his face so that he was looking at Glorfindel. "And what have you done when it's gotten to be too much here on Rivendell?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to.

"I know what you do. You take stupid risks, or you go and fight with Erestor and Elrohir, getting your ass kicked. Or you and I have dirty, sweaty sex. But it's never enough, is it?"

Elladan slowly shook his head. It wasn't. "But what we have together – it's good, isn't it?" he asked, not wanting Glorfindel to think he was unhappy when he wasn't.

Glorfindel stroked his hair. "Yes, but it could be better."

There was silence as Elladan thought about it. "Okay," he said, finally. "What do you want me to do?"

Glorfindel asked him question after question as the afternoon passed. Yes, he liked pain – the more intense the better. Sure, he was willing to try submission, but he didn't think he'd be very good at it.

Finally, Glorfindel said, "Okay, here's what I've got. You tell me if I'm wrong. You've been whipped, flogged, spanked, fucked rough, but you've never gone to your knees in submission for anyone, even though the idea intrigues you. And the idea of humiliation turns you on."

He paused, but he'd gotten it right, so Elladan didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, Glorfindel continued. "Here's the problem. healers examines us both practically every other day. That lets out anything that might leave marks. And you're always on call in case another team needs help, so that means that you need to move freely, so anything too rough is out as well."

Elladan felt as though he'd been given ice cream only to have it turn to brussel sprouts. Was Glorfindel not willing after all?

"So, basically, we've got dominance and submission, humiliation, and the occasional slap to work with."

Sighing, Elladan nodded. "Yeah."

"I can work with that."

Elladan jerked his head up to look at Glorfindel. "What?"

"Oh, like I can't use words to draw a picture. You might be reticent to the point of being non-verbal, but I think we'll both agree that that isn't an issue for me."

"I guess." The thought had never occurred to Elladan, but now that Glorfindel had put it out there, Elladan thought it just might work.

"Shall we give it a try?"

Just like that, Elladan was hard and eager for it. "Oh, yeah."

"Get down on your knees then, boy."

No one had called him boy since he was little, but Elladan's response was almost pavlovian. "Yes, sir," he murmured as he slid off the bed and knelt at Glorfindel's feet.

Glorfindel untied his leggings, pulling his cock out through the opening. "Suck me, nice and slow."

Elladan obeyed with alacrity, bending his head and sucking Glorfindel's cock into his mouth. He moved down slowly, taking him inch by inch, until his nose was buried in the wiry hair at the base.

He swallowed, and then began to slide back up. Glorfindel's hand tangled in Elladan's hair, not pushing or pulling, just a warm presence.

When Glorfindel began to talk, he thought at first it was normal Glorfindel sex babble. But as he listened, he realized that Glorfindel was telling him what he wished he could do.

"Have you ever been caned?" Elladan shook his head as much as he was able. "You should be. I bet your ass would take the color beautifully. It leaves welts that you'd feel for days, so that you'd know that I'd been there every time you sat down. Would you like that?"

All Elladan could do was moan. Would he like it? Hell, yeah. But like Glorfindel had said, he couldn't do that. Hearing Glorfindel talk about it was good, though.

"After I caned you, I'd fuck you hard, so hard that you'd feel me in your throat. Get up here, boy, on your belly."

Elladan hurriedly obeyed and watched through slitted eyes as Glorfindel stripped down. As soon as he was naked, he slapped Elladan's ass, just once. "When I tell you to lie down, I expect your legs spread. Do it." As soon as he'd spread them, Glorfindel climbed up between his legs. There was the click of the lube opening, and then one of Glorfindel's fingers slid in. "One day, boy, I'm going to fuck you with just spit for lube. You ever done that before?"

He nodded. He had, a long time ago in another world. He remembered how it hurt and it burned, skin catching on skin.

"I bet you loved it, didn't you?"

This time when he nodded, Glorfindel smacked his ass again. "When I ask you a question, I expect an actual answer."

He jumped. "Yes! Yes, I loved it."

"I knew it." The finger slid out, and then there was a broad pressure. The head of Glorfindel's cock popped in and he slid all the way in, making Elladan whimper.

It wasn't – quite – what he remembered from his time in bars, but it was still good. And it was Glorfindel instead of a stranger, which made it even better.

Each stroke rubbed over his prostate, making him try to push back, get Glorfindel even deeper. As if he knew exactly what Elladan was trying to do, Glorfindel grabbed him by the hips, forcing them down as he fucked Elladan with short flexes of his own.

He couldn't help crying out. It wasn't bondage, but he couldn't move. Glorfindel was making him lie there and take it.

His orgasm was building, in the small of his back and in his balls. He remembered from those far off days and begged, "I'm going to… Can I please come? Please?"

"Go ahead," panted Glorfindel. It was clear from his breathing that he was getting close as well, but Elladan couldn't worry about that right now, because he was coming, harder than he had in months.

When the lights stopped flashing behind his eyes, he realized that Glorfindel had stopped and was collapsed on his back. He could barely breathe. Elbowing Glorfindel in the ribs, he gasped out, "Air."

"Oh, sorry," said Glorfindel as he rolled off to the side, sliding out of Elladan in the process.

Elladan hissed at the sensation. It didn't hurt, but it was intense. As soon as Glorfindel settled, Elladan turned over and rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Well, do you think that will work?" asked Glorfindel, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Fuck, yeah. But one of these days when we're back on patrol, I want you to do what you were talking about."

"You want me to cane you?"

"Uh, huh." Elladan stretched and then relaxed. He could definitely go for another nap.

"Okay, then." Elladan could hear the smile in Glorfindel's voice. If he said anything else, Elladan didn't hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Elladan knelt on the bed, hands behind his back, looking down. He wasn't a patient elf by nature, but the last year with Glorfindel had taught him a lot.

The bathroom door slid open, letting out steam and a naked Glorfindel. Elladan didn't lift his head, but he did look at him out of the corner of his eye. Glorfindel's skin was flushed pink from the hot water, and his cock was already hard.

"Good boy," Glorfindel said as he got close to the bed. He ran his hand through Elladan's damp hair, petting and scratching lightly at his scalp. "I want you to lie down, on your side."

Elladan moaned quietly. On his side meant that Glorfindel was going to take his time, which meant story time. Shifting around on the bed, he lay down and turned on his left side, pulling his top knee up towards his chest.

Slick fingers pressed against his entrance, and then slowly inside, as Glorfindel pressed up against his back. "You feel so good inside, all hot and tight," he whispered as he slowly fucked Elladan with just those two fingers. "I love being inside of you."

Elladan pressed back, trying to get him to give him more. Glorfindel chuckled and pulled back, adding a third finger before sliding back inside. Elladan groaned.

Glorfindel pressed his forehead against Elladan's backas he leisurely moved in and out of Elladan's ass. When he finally pressed on Elladan's prostate, Elladan jerked in pleasure. "Fuck, Glorfindel," he said softly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna." The fingers pulled out, and then Glorfindel's cock was pressing against his hole with a slow, steady pressure. The head slid inside, and Glorfindel fucked into him with short, gentle strokes.

Elladan wished he didn't have to be so gentle.

"One day, boy, I'm going to bend you over and just _take_ you. Hard and fast, without caring whether or not you come, or if you'll be too sore to run in the morning." Glorfindel started to move with a long, slow rocking of his hips.

Elladan reached down and pulled his leg further up, letting Glorfindel in even deeper. Glorfindel gasped and then said, "After I fuck you, I'll tie you up, so that you're forced to lie there spread-eagled. And then I'll decide – do I want to use the cane? Or maybe the strap, or the single tail? Which would you like, Elladan?"

The thought of Glorfindel whipping Elladan - _hurting_ Elladan – for both of their pleasure was overwhelming. Elladan had never felt the sting of Glorfindel's whip. Glorfindel had never hit him with anything more than the flat of his hand, but that just made Elladan want it all the more.

Glorfindel slapped Elladan's ass, hard enough to sting, and Elladan moaned again. "I asked you a question, boy. I want you to answer it."

Elladan didn't hesitate this time. "The strap, please." To feel that sting, the impact of each blow to his ass, to know that he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably…

"The strap it is." Glorfindel kept fucking him, steady as a metronome, as one hand wrapped around Elladan's chest and the other snaked under his head. "I pick up the strap, and drag it along the planes of your back, down over your thighs, up the crack of your ass."

"When you're lifting your hips into the gentle touch, I lift the strap a few inches and give you a soft slap."

"Yeah," breathed Elladan, eyes closing as he visualized the impact of the strap to his ass. "More."

Glorfindel chuckled, and pinched Elladan's nipple hard. "You'll get more when I say."

He paused, clearly waiting for Elladan to say something else. When Elladan stayed quiet, Glorfindel kissed the back of his neck, and then started to speak again. "Every stroke of the strap falls a little harder, a little faster. Your ass starts to redden, heating up under my attention."

Elladan managed to keep quiet, but he couldn't help pushing back, trying to get Glorfindel to speed up. Elladan's cock was so hard that it was slapping against his stomach on every stroke, and Elladan thought about touching himself for a whole three seconds. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he knew that if he did, Glorfindel would pull out and get dressed. He'd done it before.

"Your ass is completely red, and I'm swinging hard enough to make you squirm and cry out. Are you hard again, boy? Can you get off with just me whipping you?"

Finally – an actual question! "Yes, yes, I'm hard. So hard, Glorfindel. I want… I want…" Elladan knew he wasn't making any sense and that Glorfindel was not a mind reader. He didn't care, because it didn't really matter what Glorfindel said, or what he did, as long as it was _something_.

"I give you another ten, harder than any others. Then I drop the belt, reaching below you to give you a good place to thrust," Glorfindel's hand wrapped around Elladan's cock, matching actions to words, and he said. "Come, now."

With a whimper, every muscle tensed as he came hard into Glorfindel's fist. He clenched down hard on the cock in his ass, drawing a hiss from Glorfindel. With no warning, he shoved Elladan over on his face and started to thrust hard and fast, until he came with a grunt.

When he pulled out, Elladan moaned softly. Glorfindel shifted until he was stretched out along Elladan's side, rubbing comforting circles on his back. "I know, Elladan. One day."

The words echoed in Elladan's head. "One day. One day. One day." Elladan had to admit that he liked story time a _lot_. It was the next best thing to being strung up and whipped till he came. He still missed that, though.

He did the best he could to put it out of his mind as he did his day-to-day job. He trained with the soldiers, Elrohir, and Elrohir. He did paperwork. He went on missions where sometimes they made friends and sometimes after a prank goes wrong they came running home, their tails between their legs.

Even though "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" had been officially lifted about six months prior, neither he nor Glorfindel saw any point in going public with their relationship. It was something of an open secret among the senior staff, though, and Arwen knew to check Glorfindel's quarters first if she needed Elladan in the evening.

The healers occasionally teased them, but they kept them well supplied with lube, so that was fine.

Elrohir and Elrohir had made it clear that it was a non-issue as far as they were concerned. Elladan didn't really care about anyone else's opinion of who he was sleeping with, so it was all good.

He was in a good mood, whistling as he walked down the hall.

"Elladan? would you walk with me to my office?." Asked Elrond.

they were at Elrond's office within five minutes, and as soon as he entered, Glorfindel turned to him. "Have you seen this idiocy? I can't be gone for fourteen days!"

"What?" said. Elladan Glorfindel just looked apoplectic, arms waving, but no sound coming out of his mouth, so he turned to Elrond. "What the hell is going on?"

Elrond sighed. 'All the senior staff – you and Glorfindel included – will be ordered to have a fourteen day 'vacation.'

Sitting at his desk, he wondered. Would Glorfindel want to go with him? Would they take advantage of the long vacation to do some of the things that Glorfindel was always talking about? Or would they just continue to have the same sort of (good) sex that they'd been having?

Ah, well. Nothing left to do but to go pack. If he didn't see Glorfindel by dinner, he'd haul him out of the training fields and ask him outright.

Apparently Glorfindel had been thinking while at the training fields, because he showed up just as Elladan was packing the last pair of underwear in his bag

Glorfindel grabbed Elladan by the hair and pulled him down into a deep, wet kiss. "I have an idea, and I think you'll like it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Just… trust me, okay? If you hate it, we'll leave, but I think you'll be having too much fun to want to go."

"So where are we going?"

The grin that Glorfindel gave him was blinding in its intensity. "the grey havens."

"Cool, surfing," Elladan said, teasing. He figured that that would be the last thing that Glorfindel would think of, and from the confused look on his face, Elladan was right.

"No, not _surfing_. Well, if you want, I guess we can spend a day or two at the beach. But let me see if I can even get us in – sometimes they get booked up. If I can't, we'll go to the beach and hang out for a while before we can come back."

This was sounding more and more intriguing. So he did the only thing he could when Glorfindel was like this – he agreed. "Sure."

"I mean, you'll – wait, sure? You're agreeing?"

"Yep."

"Great." Glorfindel kissed him again, hard, and then said, "Okay, look. I need you to do me a favor. Pack for me? I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night telling the others how to train while i'm gone"

"I guess I can do that."

"Thanks!" Glorfindel ducked out of the room, and Elladan went to Glorfindel's room, pulled out one of his duffel bags and started to pack.

He then spent the night tossing and turning. He had to admit that he was a little nervous about whatever Glorfindel had planned. He was sure he'd like it - he was just afraid that he'd like it too much.

Ah, well. He forced himself to relax, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Finally, he fell asleep, but it wasn't particularly restful. When he woke up at six thirty, it felt like he'd just fallen asleep. He dragged himself out of bed.

Elladan glanced at his watch. They had about forty-five minutes before they needed to go. He nudged Glorfindel with his knee. "Grab your bags and come with me." When Glorfindel looked at him questioningly, Elladan just leered at him. Glorfindel seemed to get the hint, and stood, grabbing his bag. Elladan led the way to a little used storage closet a few corridors away. As soon as the door shut, Elladan slid to his knees. "Can I suck you?" he asked.

Glorfindel grinned at him. "What? Do you think I'm a fool? Of course you can."

Elladan happily unzipped and unbuttoned Glorfindel's pants and pulled his half-hard cock through the slit in his boxers. He ran his tongue up it like an ice cream cone, and Glorfindel went hard so fast that Elladan nearly winced. That had to hurt. But Glorfindel certainly wasn't complaining as his hand gripped Elladan's head. "Suck me," he hissed.

Since Elladan wanted the taste of Glorfindel's cock on his tongue, he obeyed, opening wide and swallowing him down. Glorfindel groaned and thrust a little, causing Elladan to choke.

Glorfindel didn't seem to care, as he held Elladan's head still and started to fuck his face. All Elladan could do was kneel there and take it. The fact that Glorfindel was just _taking_ what he wanted made Elladan hard, and he pressed a hand to the front of his pants, against his own cock.

When Glorfindel started to make the little "Oh, oh, oh," sounds that usually heralded an orgasm, Elladan swallowed around the head of his cock, trying to increase his pleasure. It worked, if the way that Glorfindel immediately started to come was any indication.

Elladan continued to suck and lick until Glorfindel shivered and pushed him away. Then he finally stood up, letting the pressure off his aching knees.

He was still hard, still wanting, but when Glorfindel reached for Elladan's cock, he shied away. "I, uh, I want to wait until we have privacy and time. Can we do that?"

Glorfindel grinned hugely. "Of course, boy," he said. Elladan wanted to melt, or go back to his knees, but instead he shouldered his duffel bag and waited while Glorfindel put himself back together and picked up his own bag. Together they stepped out of the closet.

\- At the hotel at the grey havens.

Elladan started to explore the room, which was really more of a suite, complete with a large sitting room. There were the standard amenities, though Elladan was a little surprised at the lube on the nightstand. What he wasn't expecting was a chest in the middle of the floor, with Glorfindel's name on it. "What's this?" he asked, nudging it with his foot.

"It's a surprise," said Glorfindel.

"Aw, c'mon Glorfindel, we're here already. Don't you think you could tell me?"

Glorfindel thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Why don't you have a seat on the couch?"

Suspecting that he was finally going to get the mystery explained, he sat down. Glorfindel hefted the chest, and stood there thinking for a long moment. Then he sat it down next to Elladan on the couch. "You have to remember that you promised to give this a chance."

"I know! Now can I see what's in the box already?"

Glorfindel nodded, and Elladan twisted the latch, unlocking the chest. Opening it, he just stared for a long minute. When he found his voice, he still wasn't sure what to say, but Glorfindel was standing there, looking more nervous with every second ticking past, and so he finally said, "Well. This is interesting."

"Interesting bad or interesting good?" Glorfindel was practically wringing his hands.

"Oh, definitely interesting good," said Elladan, and it was that. The chest was full of sex toys, still in the wrappers. His quick glance had yielded dildos and vibrators and what looked like a cock ring, and that was just the first layer. There was clearly more in the box, but there was something more important than looking right now.

He climbed to his feet and stepped forward, putting himself in Glorfindel's personal space. "Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

Glorfindel's chin came up. "It depends. Do you think I'm planning two weeks at a kinky house of pleasure where we can play with all the things we've talked about? If so, the answer's yes."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought." Elladan was having trouble keeping a straight face, but he managed just long enough to truly make Glorfindel nervous. Then he let his smile show through. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

"Really?" asked Glorfindel, sounding surprised. "You know I'm not going to be easy on you."

"Oh, I hope not. But I have one favor to ask. Can we have sex one more time before the games begin? I want to fuck you."

Glorfindel's face softened with happiness. "Of course. Now?"

"Now sounds like a plan." Elladan wasn't surprised when Glorfindel tugged him down, kissing him softly. Then he released his grip on Elladan's shoulder and gave him a swat on the ass. "Go ahead. Go to the bedroom and strip."

Instead of hurrying, Elladan strolled into the bedroom, and started to strip. By the time he was naked, Glorfindel was right there, pulling off his shirt and tripping over his shoes as he tried to get his own clothing off.

Both of them fell down on the bed, which was king sized and comfortable. Elladan waited till Glorfindel was spread out on the bed, looking like a feast, before he started kissing his way down Glorfindel's body.

He deepthroated Glorfindel's cock, making him moan, and ducked under his spread legs, propping his thighs on Elladan's shoulders. At the first touch of Elladan's tongue to Glorfindel's hole, Glorfindel gasped, "Oh, god," and Elladan could feel the tension running through him as he tried to stay still.

Slowly, Elladan deepened the contact, pushing his tongue into Glorfindel, opening him up, and getting him wet and ready. He kept it up till Glorfindel finally relaxed, moving with Elladan's mouth.

Only then did Elladan pull back and say, "Give me the lube."

Glorfindel twisted a little desperately, grabbing it off the nightstand and putting it in Elladan's hand. Elladan knelt up, wiping his face off with his hand, and then slicked up two fingers.

The rimming had loosened Glorfindel up to the point that they slid in relatively easily. Elladan couldn't look at where his fingers were pressing into Glorfindel's body, because that would make him come. Instead he watched Glorfindel's face.

Glorfindel was sweating and squirming, lips moving in what was probably begging. When Elladan curved his fingers up, pressing on Glorfindel's prostate, the begging became louder. "F-fuck. Fuck me. Please fuck me..."

"Okay," said Elladan, unable to hold back any more. He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. Pressing the head to Glorfindel's hole, he pushed until it popped inside, earning a whimper from Glorfindel.

"You okay?" Elladan asked.

"Fine. Would you fuck me already?" If Glorfindel could form coherent sentences, then Elladan wasn't doing something right.

With a push, he sank all the way into Glorfindel's body, making him cry out and his shoulders come up off the bed. Elladan braced his hands on Glorfindel's biceps and pushed him back down at the same time he started to rock in and out of Glorfindel's body.

Glorfindel got the hint and relaxed into the bed, letting Elladan slip in that extra half inch. Elladan released his grasp on Glorfindel's arms and started to fuck with long, deep strokes. Every one brought him closer to the edge, made him want to come just a little more.

Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around Glorfindel's cock and started to jerk him in time to his movement. That got him some absolutely wonderful sounds, and when he started to twist his hand on the upstroke, Glorfindel groaned, "I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, go ahead," said Elladan, milking Glorfindel's cock through his orgasm. The clenching of Glorfindel's body pushed him ever closer, and as soon as Glorfindel finished coming, he pushed in _hard_ , one, two, three times, and let the feeling wash over him, through him, coming with a shout.

Elladan pulled out gently and then fell to the side. "I think I need a little nap," he said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Glorfindel turned to face him, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay. And when you wake up, we'll talk about what the next two weeks are going to be like."

He thought he nodded, but he was too tired to be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

He woke up to the sounds of Glorfindel moving around the hotel room and the smell of real, honest-to-goodness steak. "Glorfindel?" he croaked out.

"Awake?" asked Glorfindel as he came into the bedroom. "I ordered dinner. Go get cleaned up and then eat it while it's hot."

It took Elladan a second to get his bearings, but he managed to figure out which way was up without too much difficulty. Heading to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, and then went to go look for some clothes.

Glorfindel, who was dressed, said, "Sit down."

"Just as soon as I get some shorts on."

He was a little surprised when Glorfindel rocketed out of his chair to grab him by the hair. His voice was low and menacing when he said, "I said, 'sit down,' boy."

Elladan sat down. It felt weird to be naked when Glorfindel was dressed, and it was weird to be sitting down naked to eat. "First rule," Glorfindel said. "There is no reason for you to wear clothing in the suite, so you won't."

"But - " Elladan started to argue, even though he didn't really object. He didn't want to just give in.

"No buts, Elladan, unless you want this to stop before it starts? I like looking at your body, and you will let me." Glorfindel looked serious, almost pleading.

"Okay, I guess," said Elladan, doubtfully. "It just feels kind of unhygienic."

"Trust me, Elladan, these rooms get the hell cleaned out of them between guests." Just like that, Glorfindel was back to being cheerful. "Eat! Your food is getting cold." As if by example, Glorfindel took a big bite of his baked potato.

They were quiet as they ate. The food was excellent, but the only thing to drink was water, which surprised Elladan. He knew that Glorfindel liked beer as much as he did.

"No beer?" he asked.

"Nope. We're going to _talk_ after dinner, and I want us both completely sober."

Elladan nodded his agreement, mouth full of steak. Sounded reasonable enough. Even if he didn't want to talk, ever, if he could avoid it. Given the circumstances, he wanted to make sure both of them were clear.

They finished up their meal, and as soon as Glorfindel had placed the tray in the hall, he motioned Elladan over to the couch.

"I know we've talked about toys, and pain play, and dominance, and all that stuff. There hasn't been a single thing that I've talked you through that you've balked at. But here we're playing for real, not just words. So, first off, pick a safeword."

"I don't want one," said Elladan. He wanted to be forced to take whatever Glorfindel would hand out, wanted it to be out of his hands.

Glorfindel laughed. "Nice try. Pick one or we check out now."

"You're serious about this?" Elladan asked, amazed. He knew from hearing just what Glorfindel would like to do to him, that Glorfindel was a sadist. He'd kind of expected Glorfindel to jump at the chance.

"Deadly."

"Fine. I, uh." He didn't want to use red. That had been used in too many seedy bars. "Rivendell?" he said, making it a question, seeking Glorfindel's approval.

"Rivendell it is. You say that, and we'll stop whatever we're doing, okay? Here are the rules. You don't like one of them, _you tell me now_. I won't change the rules on you in the middle."

Elladan nodded and listened intensely. He'd never had a top for more than a night except for Glorfindel, and they didn't play with more than words back in Rivendell. Here, he expected he'd get in trouble if he messed up.

"You'll follow my orders, though you can ask questions if I'm unclear. You won't come without permission. If we leave the room – and we will – you will be wearing something to remind you that you're _mine_. That might be a cock ring. That might be a plug. It depends on my mood."

Elladan nodded. He thought he could handle that.

"I know that you've played in public before. Is that something that you'd be interested in doing here? They have a _very_ exclusive club attached to the hotel, where no one will look twice when I tell you to kneel. Hell, they won't look twice when I order you between my legs and tell you to suck me off."

He was breathing heavily at the thought. The idea that people would see him with Glorfindel… oh, fuck. That sounded good. He nodded again, but this time Glorfindel leaned forward and slapped his cheek lightly.

"The rules from Imladris still apply. I expect an _answer_ when I ask a question."

"Yes, oh, yes. That sounds…" His voice trailed off. He didn't know how to explain it.

"You like the idea of everyone seeing you as my boy, don't you?"

That was it. "Yeah."

"Okay, one last thing." Glorfindel put the chest on the coffee table and started to pull stuff out it. Elladan could feel his eyes getting bigger and bigger as more and more toys were heaped on the table. Finally Glorfindel found what he was looking for.

It was two strips of leather. One was clearly a collar. The other Elladan wasn't sure about. "I want you to wear these unless you're going to get wet."

He nodded eagerly. He really wanted this, so when Glorfindel said, "Kneel," he slipped to his knees as quickly as he could. He met Glorfindel's eyes as Glorfindel fastened the collar around his neck. Then Glorfindel said, "Give me your wristband."

Elladan had been wearing it for so long he usually forgot about it. He pulled it off and handed it to Glorfindel, who put it on the coffee table, next to the toys. The leather was wrapped around his wrist, and buckled.

Somehow he felt even more naked than he had before. The collar and the wrist cuff emphasized it in a way that Elladan had never experienced.

He moaned softly and bent so he could rest his head on Glorfindel's thigh. Glorfindel chuckled hoarsely and started to pet his hair. "Do you want to be a pet, boy? No decisions, no responsibilities outside of doing what you're told?"

He nodded. Given the duties that he carried most of the time, being free of responsibility sounded like heaven.

Glorfindel said, "Well, first things first – I have _plans_ for you."

"Oh?" Elladan said.

"Yep. Let's go in the bathroom." Glorfindel detoured past the suitcases and got out his shaving kit.

Elladan hadn't noticed earlier, but the bathroom was huge. The shower looked like it was big enough for a fucking orgy, not just two men. Glorfindel patted the counter. "Up, and spread your legs."

When Glorfindel pulled out his razor and shaving cream, Elladan couldn't help tensing up. "You want me shaved?"

"Yes, and after today I expect you to take care of it yourself. Keep yourself nice and smooth."

Elladan swallowed. "All right." He spread his legs, and watched as Glorfindel wet down his pubic hair with a soaking wet washcloth.

He spread the shaving cream, and then began to shave with careful strokes. As more of Elladan's skin was exposed to open air, he started to get hard. Glorfindel flashed him a quick grin, but just pushed his cock out of the way to shave around it.

Glorfindel got him to scoot forward, so that his balls hung down, and then crouched as he started to shave those as well. Elladan knew that when the hair grew back, it was going to itch like a motherfucker, but that didn't change how intense it felt to have Glorfindel's hands on him like this.

By the time Glorfindel finished, he was fully hard. Glorfindel ignored his erection and pointed him towards the shower. "Take a nice, thorough shower. Get really clean."

He was already turning on the water when Glorfindel said, "And no jerking off." Elladan thumped his head against the tile wall, making Glorfindel laugh.

The hot water felt good on his body, and he relaxed into it. As it ran down over where his pubic hair used to be, he moaned a little. Without that hair, he felt everything more. He finally got out of the shower when he was starting to get wrinkled from the water. He dried off and went to the living room, where Glorfindel was reading a book.

"What are you reading?" he asked, leaning over Glorfindel's shoulder. Glorfindel snapped his fingers, pointing at the floor, and Elladan sank to his knees.

.

But Elladan didn't feel like kneeling there and waiting for attention. Glorfindel had called him a pet, and so he was going to act like one. He heatbutted Glorfindel gently in the thigh.

"Cut that out," said Glorfindel, mildly.

Elladan did it again.

Glorfindel gave a theatrical sigh and set aside his book. "You're going to keep this up till I pay attention to you, aren't you?"

Elladan gave him the biggest, cheesiest grin he could. "Yep."

"Fine. We'll play." Glorfindel stood up and went over to a door that Elladan had noticed earlier, but hadn't tried to open. It opened easily under Glorfindel's hand.

It was dark inside, but not so dark that Elladan couldn't see the canes in the stand by the door, or the floggers hanging from the ceiling.

When Glorfindel spoke, Elladan had to drag his attention away from the closet, and the promise implied. "You pick a toy out of the chest. I'll pick one from in here."

"Sounds good to me." Elladan knelt up so that he could dig around in the box. He came up with a medium sized plug.

"Good choice," said Glorfindel. He was holding a strap in his hand, and Elladan gave a happy little shiver. It was so close he could smell the leather.

"Go unwrap the plug and wash it. Bring back the lube with you."

Elladan climbed to his feet and rushed to the bathroom. The paper was easy enough to remove, and he washed the thing with soap and hot water. He detoured past the nightstand and grabbed the lube, and then went back to the sitting room.

Glorfindel was settled on the couch, and he said. "Get over here, boy. Across my lap."

It was a little awkward at first, but Elladan finally got settled into place. Glorfindel plucked the toy and the lube out of his hand, and then started to tease him with the dry tip. He ran it over Elladan's cheeks, down the crack of his ass, over his thigh. Elladan was already hard, and the prolonged teasing was making him even harder. He had no problem with begging, though. "Please, sir. Please!"

The toy pulled away from him, and then Elladan could hear the slick sounds of lube being applied. The tip, wet now, pressed firmly against his hole, and Elladan realized that Glorfindel was going to make him take it with no prep. "Yes," he moaned, spreading his legs even wider in invitation.

Gradually the plug slid in, and damn, Elladan hadn't thought it was that big. He felt it stretching him and stretching him, and finally it slid all the way in. His ass clenched tight around the narrow neck, and he felt full. Glorfindel continued to pet him for a moment, and Elladan realized that he was letting Elladan adjust to the feel of the toy inside of him. It had been _years_ since he'd experienced the lack of give in a toy, and he was grateful for the time.

"You have a choice, boy," Glorfindel said, as his hand stroked through Elladan's hair. "Do you think you can hold still while I beat your ass? Or do you want me to tie you?"

Glorfindel wanted him to _think_? Not fair! But it was a reasonable question, and Elladan did his best to weigh his choices.

He decided quickly. "Tie me? It's been a long time, and I want to be a good boy for you."

"You're going to need to stand up, then." Glorfindel said.

He had to struggle to get out of Glorfindel's lap. The plug inside him shifted and moved with him, and the feeling was disconcerting to say the least.

When he was standing, Glorfindel went back to the closet and pulled out a set of heavier cuffs. Elladan went to his knees without being told for Glorfindel to fasten them in place, and then stood when Glorfindel pulled up on them.

Glorfindel led him to a hook in the wall that he hadn't noticed before, and looped the chain connecting them over it. It was just high enough that Elladan could stand comfortably, but there wasn't a lot of give in the arms.

Then Glorfindel stood back, and ran the strap over his ass, softly, just letting Elladan feel the leather. "Ready for warm up?" asked Glorfindel.

"Sure," said Elladan, and true to his word, the first slap of leather against skin wasn't more than a tap. It still startled Elladan, who jumped.

Glorfindel waited for him to settle, and did it again. And then again, a little harder.

It took him fifteen strokes to actually be putting any force behind the blows, and Elladan could feel his ass warming under the leather. Then there was a pause, and Glorfindel said, "Okay, warm up is over. You ready?"

Elladan nodded and wiped his forehead off against his upper arm. He took a deep breath, and as he let go, Glorfindel let him have it. He hadn't been joking, either. This was no little love tap. This was Glorfindel using the considerable muscle in his arms and shoulders to make Elladan hurt good.

He was determined not to cry out. He didn't want Glorfindel to think he couldn't take it, but as it went on, he couldn't hold the sound behind his teeth any longer. He gave a shout as the next one landed, and then there was no holding him back. He hung in his chains and cried out, letting Glorfindel know that it hurt, but in between he was begging for more. He could feel the endorphins kicking in, and he groaned at the overwhelming feeling.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, trying to get Glorfindel to keep going even though his arm must have been getting tired by now.

In response, Glorfindel started to swing harder. Elladan had long since lost count, but as they fell, he finally went silent, lost in his head, all mixed up between pleasure and pain. Then there was no more pain, the strap back to resting against his ass. The leather felt cool against the heat of his skin. Over the sudden silence, he could hear Glorfindel panting for breath.

He heard the strap hit the floor, and Glorfindel pressed his clothed body up against Elladan's naked one. He reached around Elladan and wrapped his hand around Elladan's cock. Elladan hadn't been aware that it was hard, but oh, god, it was.

Glorfindel jerked him off expertly. "Go ahead, Elladan. Come all over the wall. You know you want to."

With one last groan, the orgasm that had been building exploded, leaving Elladan in free fall back to earth.

Glorfindel continued to hold him up as he recovered. He finally opened eyes that he didn't remember closing and said, "'m all right."

"I'm sure."

Elladan started to laugh, unable to stop it. The endorphins floating through his system were the good shit.

"Yeah, you're fine," said Glorfindel. "Up on your toes."

Elladan complied, and Glorfindel unhooked him from the wall. Turning around, his eyes dropped to Glorfindel's pants, which were bulging in the front. "Hey, you're hard!"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Why, yes, yes, I am. I'm a sadist, remember?"

He couldn't stop himself from going to his knees. "Let me suck you?" he begged.

There really wasn't any question that Glorfindel was going to say no. He untied his leggings with shaking fingers, and pulled Glorfindel's cock through the gap in his shorts.

He didn't try any fancy tricks, or to go slow. He just lowered his head and sucked, hard and deep. Glorfindel groaned and caressed his hair. "So good, Elladan."

Elladan kept it up until Glorfindel's hand clenched tight and he came deep down Elladan's throat. Then he licked his cock clean and sank back on his heels - only to come back up with a yelp.

Glorfindel was grinning down at him. "Forgot how tender your ass was going to be, hmmm?"

There really wasn't any good answer to that, so Elladan ignored it. Instead he focused on closing up Glorfindel's pants. When Glorfindel moved back to the couch, he followed, kneeling at his feet. Glorfindel picked up his book and resumed petting Elladan with the other hand.

He'd never been able to kneel for very long, but Glorfindel knew that. "Go relax, Elladan. We're going to the club later, and I want you well rested." Elladan stood up, and Glorfindel said, "Oh, wait. Bend over and put your hands on the couch."

Elladan obeyed, and Glorfindel tugged the plug out of his ass. He hadn't even realized how sore he was until it was out. He took the toy from Glorfindel, gave him a kiss on the mouth, and said, "I'll go wash this."

Once he was finished, he wasn't really tired, but he didn't want to sit on the couch, either. So he decided to lie down in the bedroom area. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

He woke up to Glorfindel rubbing his shoulder. "I fell asleep _again_ ," he said, incredulous. He couldn't believe how much he'd slept in the last two days.

"Yeah, well, I'm not surprised. Between emergencies and missions, you don't get a lot of sleep in Rivendell."

"Well, what about you?"

Glorfindel just grinned. "I must need less sleep than you do."

Elladan gave him a shove, laughing.

When they both had calmed, Glorfindel said, "So, ready to go? Or do you just want to stay in?"

He wanted to be with Glorfindel, whether that was here or in public. But he kind of felt like going out, and besides if they stayed here too long, he'd get cabin fever.

"I want to go," he said. Standing up was painful, as it pulled on bruised skin, but he managed. Then he paused. "I assume I can get dressed?" he asked.

"Yep."

Elladan went to his duffel and pulled out black jeans and a black t-shirt. Setting them on the bed, he went into the bathroom, where Glorfindel was already showering. He knocked on the wall, and Glorfindel looked up. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

With a smile, Elladan climbed in and ducked under the spray to get wet.

Once they were clean, Elladan pulled on his clothes and brushed his hair. If Glorfindel had asked, he would have said that he just wanted to look hot. The reality was that he wanted to look good for Glorfindel. He didn't ask.

Once he was dressed, he sat down on the couch, waiting for Glorfindel, who was trying to pick clothes. Sitting was painful, but Elladan had always liked that feeling, knowing that he'd been whipped thoroughly.

Finally he was dressed and he came out, looking over Elladan. He whistled. "Very nice. Now stand up and drop your pants."

"Yes, sir," said Elladan, remembering one of the rules. He was always going to be wearing something under his clothes to remind him of who he belonged to.

Glorfindel was sorting through the chest quickly, muttering under his breath. "Aha," he said, coming up with a leather cockring in his hand. He then started to wrap the cockring around Elladan's cock and balls, snapping it in place.

Elladan couldn't help it. He started to get hard at the way that Glorfindel was fondling him. Glorfindel just smiled and tugged up Elladan's pants, refastening them carefully so that none of the goods were caught in the zipper.

Then Glorfindel swatted Elladan on the hip and said, "Let's go." Elladan had never worn a cockring before, and so following Glorfindel was a little weird. He couldn't have ignored it if he'd tried.

They took the elevator to the lobby and then they walked to what looked like a restaurant called "Elevations."

And the front part _was_ a restaurant. Only a few people were scattered about eating, though. "You hungry?" asked Glorfindel.

Elladan shook his head, inexplicably nervous. "I just want to go."

"Okay." They passed under an archway, and into a well-lit club. It made it easy for Elladan to see the young man tied to the St. Andrew's cross, getting expertly flogged by a young woman. Glorfindel tugged him over to the bar.

"Two Molson's," ordered Glorfindel, and when they came, he handed one to Elladan, who couldn't stop staring. "What do you think?"

"I just got here, Glorfindel," grumped Elladan. "It's pretty... bright in here, isn't it?"

"You're used to doing this in dark, smoky clubs, I take it?" Glorfindel asked.

Elladan nodded.

The bartender was close enough to hear Glorfindel's question and he chuckled. "The owners don't see anything to be ashamed of - everyone here is a consenting adult, and most people are regulars. They come to watch, to play, and to maybe have a few drinks. Why hide what you are in the dark?"

"Exactly," said Glorfindel, pointing at him

"Speaking of regulars, you're not. I'm Randy," said the bartender, holding out a hand.

Glorfindel shook it, and then motioned towards Elladan. "I'm Glorfindel and he's Elladan," he said.

Elladan shook his hand when Randy offered it to him. He noticed that Randy – unlike the rest of the staff he'd seen, wasn't wearing a collar. "Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Randy smiled. It lit up his whole face, making Elladan aware of just how attractive he was.

"Why aren't you wearing a collar? Everyone else seems to be."

"I don't belong to the owner," said Randy. "I'm not his type."

"You mean everyone I've seen is actually collared?" This surprised Elladan. He'd been assuming that it was just part of the uniform.

"Yeah. But it's just the front staff. The people who work in the back, like housekeeping and such, aren't."

"Why aren't you his type?" put in Glorfindel.

"Oh, I'm straight, vanilla, and monogamous with my girlfriend. But the money's good and the people are interesting, so I stay."

"Huh," said Elladan, not really sure what else there was to say.

Glorfindel took a look at his face and started to laugh. When Elladan frowned, confused as to why Glorfindel was laughing, he sobered just as quickly.

"Look, Elladan," he said, taking pity on him. "This is a mixed club – gay, straight, top, bottom, or vanilla, everyone is welcome as long as they're respectful. It's _why_ I like this place."

The more Elladan heard, the more he liked the sound of the place. He nodded at Glorfindel. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." Turning back to Randy, Elladan said, "Thanks for the information. And the beer."

"No problem." An attractive woman came up to the bar a little ways down and Randy excused himself. Elladan and Glorfindel picked up their beers and made their way to a small table in the corner. The chairs were padded and soft, so Elladan could sit with a minimum of discomfort.

He wasn't really surprised, because he could see the man who had been being flogged sitting with his top, drinking water. The padded seats would make that a lot more comfortable.

Glorfindel leaned in and lowered his voice. "I'd like you to get comfortable being here, because we're going to spend a fair amount of Orophine. SomeOrophines, we'll just sit and talk, and someOrophines we'll play. Is that okay with you?"

Mouth dry, Elladan nodded. He quickly took a sip of his beer. One of the things he'd liked about dark and smoky clubs was the way that his expression was obscured from people who were just casually watching.

Here, they were going to be able to see _everything_. He wasn't sure that he liked that idea. On the other hand, there was something about being _known_ that seemed kind of seductive. He thought he just might like it.

Glorfindel's hand settled at the back of his neck, his thumb brushing the short hairs there. He didn't ask anything or say anything, as though he knew that Elladan was thinking.

Eventually, Elladan said, "You know, I think I like the concept of this place. I'm just not sure about the execution for me."

Glorfindel nodded. "I understand. We'll just take it a step at a Orophine, then, okay?"

Elladan nodded again, and they quietly drank their beers.

When they'd finished, Glorfindel sent Elladan over to the bar to get another couple of beers. It was clear that they weren't going to play tonight, and that was fine. Elladan was still wrapping his head around the whole concept.

When he got back to the table, the couple he'd observed earlier was sitting at the table. Glorfindel introduced them as orophin and Liliana, and while Orophin smiled and shook Elladan's hand, Liliana held back until Glorfindel nodded.

"First time here?" asked Orophin.

"Is it that obvious?" Elladan took a sip from his beer.

"Well, yeah. We're here three to four nights a week, and we didn't recognize you."

"Oh, okay." Elladan wasn't quite sure what else to say, so he turned his attention to Liliana and Glorfindel, who were making small talk about what they did.

Orophin watched as well, and Elladan winced when Glorfindel proclaimed certain types of doms insufferably stupid, expecting Liliana to get upset and leave.

Instead she laughed lightly. "Nah, just poorly educated. If they'd just admit that they had a lot to learn, they'd be better off."

"True. But the fact that they stubbornly believe that they're right even as they're _breaking_ subs left, right, and center is the problem. I wouldn't care if they weren't hurting anyone."

"Yeah, it's an issue when people are getting hurt in bad ways," Liliana agreed.

Orophin jumped in at that point. "So are you two together?" he asked. "Or just hanging out?"

"No, we're together and we're going to be staying at the hotel for a while, so you'll see a lot of us over the next couple of weeks." Glorfindel smiled, and rested a hand on Elladan's shoulder.

It was odd. Glorfindel was clearly claiming Elladan, though in a mild, understated way, and Elladan wasn't used to it in public. He didn't shrug it off. The weight of Glorfindel's hand was comforting, actually.

"Are we going to get to see you play?" Liliana asked.

"Probably. Not tonight, though. Elladan is getting used to the way the place runs, and besides we played earlier today."

"Glorfindel," Elladan whispered fiercely, embarrassed that Glorfindel had just told these relative strangers that.

"Oh, shut up, boy," Glorfindel said in response. "Or I'll have you show them the strap marks."

Elladan was surprised when he went blindingly hard inside the cockring. They'd played a little with humiliation back in Rivendell, but never combined with exhibitionism, and the combination was heady.

He bowed his head, biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't want Glorfindel to know what it was doing to him.

It didn't work. Glorfindel studied him for a minute and then said, "Stand up."

Elladan couldn't help the whimper in the back of his throat as he obeyed. He knew he could stop this with one word, but he didn't say it. Instead, he stood, and at Glorfindel's order, turned around and pulled down his pants so that Liliana and Orophin could see the strap marks on his ass.

Face flaming, he pulled them back up and went to sit, only to have Glorfindel say, "Kneel, boy."

He hit the floor before he'd even decided to obey. His knees ached from the impact, and his ears were ringing with embarrassment and he was hard enough to tent the front of his jeans.

"He takes color beautifully," said Liliana.

Elladan didn't hear an answer from Glorfindel, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was kneeling at Glorfindel's feet. He crept forward on his knees and pressed his forehead against Glorfindel's thigh, seeking reassurance.

He got it. Glorfindel started to stroke through Elladan's hair as he continued to talk to Liliana, and Elladan just let himself drift. The cockring kept him hard, and he focused on that feeling.

Finally Liliana and Orophin got up and left the table. Glorfindel put one hand under Elladan's chin and lifted until Elladan was meeting his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, showing the first bit of uncertainty that Elladan had ever seen in him since they had started this.

"Oh, yeah," he said. He shifted again, pressing even firmer against Glorfindel's leg.

Glorfindel flashed a quick smile and said, "Let's go up to the room."

Elladan had no idea how long he'd been kneeling there, but it had clearly been a while, because it took both of them to get him back to his feet. Walking was a little uncomfortable, as he was still hard, but they managed to make it back to the elevator.

Once they were back in the room, Glorfindel ordered, "Strip and bend over the couch."

Elladan hurried to obey. Once he was in position, he was more than happy to feel Glorfindel pressing up against his ass. His clothes were rough against Elladan's bruised ass, and he moaned at the pleasure/pain.

"You know what?" asked Glorfindel conversationally.

"What?" Elladan was more than a little breathless.

"I've wanted to do this since we started sleeping together." There were the sounds of slick being applied, and then Glorfindel's cock pressed against his hole.

With one rapid push, Glorfindel was inside, making Elladan cry out. It burned so good, stretched Elladan in all the right places. Glorfindel didn't give Elladan a chance to adjust, or a reach around. He just said, "If you can come, come. If not, you'll wait."

Given the way that Glorfindel was pounding into him, Elladan couldn't get a hand down to touch himself, and he was still held tight in the cockring. There was no chance of him coming; even though he was so turned on he could barely breathe.

He whined and begged for Glorfindel to touch him, but Glorfindel ignored him, rutting away to his own completion. When he pressed tight against Elladan's ass and came, Elladan whimpered. His cock was hard enough to pound nails.

Glorfindel pulled out, and said, "Go clean up and get ready for bed."

Elladan couldn't help it. His hand went right to his cock, pressing on it ineffectually. "Please, sir."

Glorfindel bent and removed the cockring. "Did you come while I was fucking you?" asked Glorfindel with a smirk.

"No, sir."

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck. If you jerk off, I won't let you come for the next three days, so you'd better not. Now do what I told you."

Walking was downright painful, but Elladan obeyed, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean up. He was still hard when he got into bed, waiting for Glorfindel to join him.

Glorfindel climbed into the other side, and tugged on Elladan till he was laying on Glorfindel's shoulder, his still hard cock pressing into Glorfindel's leg.

"When can I come?" asked Elladan, a little desperately.

"Not until I let you," said Glorfindel. "We've already talked about this. Now, you're going surfing tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep."

Surfing? Glorfindel was letting him go surfing? That was pretty cool. Moving a little closer, Elladan closed his eyes, and thought about today. Somewhere between the strapping and the baseball game, he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke before Glorfindel. Deciding that he needed to go for a run, he debated waking Glorfindel to get permission. He decided that the collar was sufficient and went to get dressed.

It was the same girl at the front counter, and she glanced at his collar before she said, "Good morning, Mr."

He was impressed, since he hadn't actually spoken with her the day before. "Elladan, please," he said. "Is there somewhere I can run?"

"Yes, of course." She directed him to the gardens outside. It was simple enough to find. He stretched and then started to run. Without Elrohir there to pace him, he went a little slower than usual, but still managed to run for a solid forty-five minutes, until he was pleasantly tired and sore.

When he returned to the room, Glorfindel was still asleep. Elladan slipped into the bathroom, where he stripped, and took off his collar and wristband. It was odd how comfortable the leather was after only a day.

He took his time in the shower, including checking to see if he needed to shave again, but he was still mostly smooth. Deciding it was good enough, he dried off, put the collar back on and left the bathroom.

Glorfindel was awake, and after a quick close-mouthed kiss, took Elladan's place in the bathroom. He took forever, but then again, he always did. While Elladan waited, he called down for room service, pleasantly surprised that a place this fancy offered southern sausage gravy and biscuits. It wasn't good for him, but he ordered it anyway.

It wasn't until Glorfindel had come out and gotten dressed - thankfully before the room service guy got there - that Elladan realized that he wasn't allowed to wear clothes. After Glorfindel had signed the check and sent the waiter on his way, Elladan asked, "Hey, can I wear clothes if someone is coming into the room?"

"No." Glorfindel put the dishes on the table. "The staff here are used to seeing people in all states of dress, but when I said 'No clothes in the suite,' that's exactly what I meant. Be thankful I don't make you strip down in the hall."

Elladan opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut at the look on Glorfindel's face. It was clear that he meant it.

"Yes, sir," he said softly.

"Good boy," Glorfindel responded. "Come here."

Elladan obeyed, knowing that being a good boy usually meant good things. "Did you wear your collar down to run?" Glorfindel ran a hand over the leather.

He nodded, swallowing. Glorfindel's fingers were tracing the edges, lightly trailing over skin.

"Good. Let's sit down and eat, and then we'll talk about you going surfing."

He didn't have to be told twice - he was starving and the sausage gravy smelled _amazing_. Glorfindel's scrambled eggs and bacon looked pretty good too.

They ate in comfortable silence. For once, Elladan finished first, and sat there patiently as Glorfindel finished his own breakfast.

"Come here and kneel, boy," said Glorfindel, and Elladan obeyed, going to his knees between Glorfindel's spread legs.

"Here's the deal. I have no interest in the beach, or in surfing, so you can go without me. There's a beach where you can rent a surfboard about twenty minutes from here. You need to be back by six for dinner."

"I won't tell you you can't flirt, since you do that like breathing. What I'm going to do is make sure that you're reminded that you're mine all day long. Now, open your mouth."

Elladan did as he was told, not surprised when Glorfindel stood and pulled his cock out of his pants. He was a little surprised when Glorfindel basically shoved it down Elladan's throat with no warning. Elladan couldn't help reaching up and grabbing Glorfindel by the hips, trying to control his thrusting.

Glorfindel smacked his hand. "Put them behind your back, boy, or I'll cuff them there."

On the one hand - yes! cuffs! On the other, Elladan didn't want to lose his surfing. So he folded them behind his back, squeezing tight so that he wouldn't forget and bring them forward.

Glorfindel resumed fucking his mouth. The head of his cock went into Elladan's throat on every stroke, cutting off his air, but he finally managed to time it so that he was able to catch a few breaths. Glorfindel was going too fast for Elladan to be able to do anything to make the blowjob better - no swallowing around Glorfindel's cock, no licking or sucking. All he could do was kneel there and try to breathe.

He was a little light headed when Glorfindel pulled out. He stroked his own cock hard a few times before saying, "Close your eyes."

Realizing what Glorfindel meant to do, he shut his eyes just as the first warm drops of come hit his face. He could smell it, he could feel it, and when he licked his lips, he could taste it.

The first touch Glorfindel's fingers to his face startled him. Instead of wiping his face clean, though, they started to rub the come into Elladan's skin,

"Wha -?"

"I want you smelling me all the way to the beach, so you know exactly who you belong to."

Elladan's stomach was doing strange little flips, but he ignored them in favor of pressing his face into Glorfindel's palm.

Glorfindel didn't let him stand up until the come had started to dry, pulling and strange on his skin. Finally, Glorfindel tugged on his arm, pulling him to his feet. "One more thing."

Dragging Elladan over to the couch by his hand, Glorfindel started to go through the chest, pulling out a rubber ring.

Elladan realized what it was fairly quickly. "Please sir, I can't surf with that on."

"Why not?" asked Glorfindel, meeting his eyes.

"Because I can't move right. It throws my gait off, and all I can think about is my cock instead of keeping my balance."

Glorfindel thought about it, balancing the ring on the palm of his hand. "Okay, you have a choice. Ring now, and you get to come at the club, or no ring and I may not let you come at all."

For a second Elladan's breath caught. Apparently they were going to play at the club tonight. Then his brain caught up to what Glorfindel had said. "That's not fair!"

"I never said I was fair. Take it or leave it, boy."

Elladan knew that it would be a short day at the beach with the ring, and he _really_ wanted to surf, dammit. "No ring," he said sullenly.

"That's fine. You can earn your orgasm later, maybe," said Glorfindel. "Of course, if you're going to pout like a fifteen year old kid..."

He nodded, deciding that that was the best he was going to get. "Can I go get dressed?"

"Sure."

Elladan went and pulled out his swim trunks and a t-shirt, and put them on. He took off his collar and wristband and grabbed his wallet. With a kiss for Glorfindel, he ran down to the beach.

Elladan locked up his wallet, picked out a board, and went to ride the waves.

It had been a long time since he'd gotten to surf with other people, and it was better than he remembered. The surfers in the water got into an informal contest without ever speaking a word, one that led them to greater heights and challenges.

He ate lunch at the little shack, but he had to admit the seafood wasn't as good as the rusig from Rivendell. It still satisfied the grumbling in his belly.

After resting long enough that he didn't feel overfull any longer, he went back out. This time he just lost himself in the pattern of swimming out, catching the wave, and hopefully riding it to shore.

He wiped out a few times, but he thought he'd been doing pretty well for the far side of forty. When he finally had enough, it was about four thirty, so he returned the board and found an outdoor shower to get the worst of the sand and salt off. Picking up his wallet, he went to find a bench to sit and people watch for a while.

"Did I make it on time?" asked Elladan.

"Yeah." Glorfindel stood up and came over, leaning in to kiss him. "You're a mess," he said.

"Yeah, salt water does that to my hair," said Elladan, unrepentant.

"Well, go get cleaned up. We're going downstairs again tonight, and I think we're going to play."

That was all it took - Elladan was instantly hard at the thought of playing in public. "Okay," he said breathlessly.

He hurried off to the shower. He had to wash his hair over and over to get all the sand and salt out of it, but finally it felt clean. He discovered that he had sand in some very awkward places and it took time to get those clean as well. Finally he was done, and he went out to the other room naked and still a bit damp.

Glorfindel was holding his collar as he came into the living room. Without being told, Elladan went and knelt at Glorfindel's feet, lifting his chin so that Glorfindel could fasten it in place.

"Can I take it that you want to go tonight? Anything in particular you want to do?"

Elladan held up his hand so that Glorfindel could fasten the wrist cuff. "I don't really care. I just want to fly."

"Fly, huh?" Glorfindel smiled. "I think I can arrange for you to fly, but you have to be patient. Can you do that?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course I can be patient." Elladan grinned as he said it, knowing it for the lie it was.

"Well, first we need to eat dinner, and I want to finish off what I was working on, before we can go down. So here's what's going to happen – you're going to order food, and leave me alone till it gets here. Yes, that means that you'll answer the door naked."

"Uh…" Elladan thought about objecting.

"What's the problem, boy? You're going to spend the evening naked in the club while people watch you be hurt. This should be easy."

"It's - " Elladan hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"Yes?" Glorfindel waved his hand in a hurry up gesture.

And suddenly Elladan had some words. "When I'm being hurt, I'm not thinking about other people. I'm not worried about someone looking at me. I'm too busy _feeling_ to think."

"Hmmm..." Glorfindel appeared to be thinking about what Elladan had just said. "I think we're looking at this vacation as two different things. You're seeing it as a vacation with frequent scenes. I'm seeing it as one long scene. You are _my_ boy, and I want to show you off. Whether that's in the club, or answering the door, you're mine. That's why the collar - and why you're not just wearing it during scenes."

"Can you accept that, Elladan? If not, then we'll do it your way, because I want you to enjoy this too."

Elladan hadn't thought about it like that. He closed his eyes as he tried to sort through how that made him feel. Safe, he decided. It made him feel safe.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Okay, what?" Glorfindel said, and Elladan finally realized that Glorfindel looked a little upset. "I want us to be really clear on this, Elladan."

Dropping to his knees, he nuzzled up close to Glorfindel. "I'm your boy, the whole time we're here."

He was surprised when Glorfindel went to his knees as well, seeking out his mouth and kissing him deeply. Then he said, "No, Elladan, you're my boy always."

Elladan couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel and just held on, until the butterflies in his stomach settled.

When he let go, Glorfindel said, "Okay. Dinner. Something light." They both climbed to their feet, Glorfindel a little wobbly, and went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 6

He woke up in the middle of the night, and yeah, he'd been right. He hurt. A lot. He managed to get out of the bed without waking Glorfindel, and went to the bathroom, pulling out some painkillers from his shaving kit and taking two. He turned around so that he could see his ass in the mirror.

It was starting to bruise in the center of the cheeks, where he'd taking the brunt of the paddle, but most of the red was gone. He didn't hurt unbearably but he was definitely going to feel it in the morning.

He pissed and washed his hands before he went back into the bedroom. He could see Glorfindel's eyes glittering in the dark. "You okay, Elladan?" he asked.

"A little sore," said Elladan. "Not too bad."

"Good." Glorfindel held up an arm. "Now come back to bed."

Elladan obeyed, sliding into the bed and humming with contentment as he settled on his stomach. The sheets were soft, and the faint ache from his ass reminded him of the intense scene the night before.

As he shifted, trying to get comfortable, he started to get hard. He turned his head to look at Glorfindel, who sure seemed to be out like a light. So Elladan slipped a hand down to touch himself, just a little, just lightly.

"If you don't stop, I'll put you in a chastity belt," said Glorfindel, without ever opening his eyes. "They didn't provide one here but I know exactly where we can go to get one."

Elladan whimpered a little. "You wouldn't," he said.

"I would. I like knowing you aren't coming unless I let you."

Hurriedly moving his hand, he tried to ignore the way that the conversation had his dick perking up. He didn't want Glorfindel to have that kind of control. He really didn't.

Glorfindel sat up and leaned on one elbow, his eyes meeting Elladan's. "I hadn't thought that was something you were interested in. If you are, we'll go in the morning."

Whimpering in answer, Elladan curled in tight against Glorfindel. Maybe he did want him to have that much control.

"Sleep, Elladan."

"I can't," whispered Elladan. "Too horny."

"Ah." Glorfindel turned and twisted, and then came back with the lube. "I guess if I'm going to lock your cock in a cage for a few days, it would be better if I let you come first." He handed the lube to Elladan. "Open yourself up."

This wasn't the first Time that Glorfindel had expected Elladan to prepare himself. He still found it embarrassing, though. He thought the dark might help, but as his first finger slid in, Glorfindel's hand traced a path down his ass, and to where he was touching himself.

He whimpered and added a second finger. When they were moving easily he said, "I'm ready."

"Good," said Glorfindel, as he turned on his back. "Ride me."

It took Elladan a little bit of maneuvering to figure out what he was doing, but pretty soon he was sliding up and down Glorfindel's cock. Every Time his ass slammed into Glorfindel's pelvis, he gasped as pain flared, shooting tendrils up his spine and out towards his fingers.

Glorfindel's hands locked on his hips, guiding him into a slower motion. Up and back, slow, gentle. And Glorfindel started to whisper; "Tomorrow I'm going to take you up the coast to this little store I know, where they sell the equipment to lock this beautiful cock up."

His hand wrapped around Elladan's cock, and he groaned. "Do you like that idea, Elladan? Knowing it doesn't matter whether you want to obey or not, because your cock is under _my_ control?"

Elladan nodded frantically. He did want that. Glorfindel's hand squeezed tighter as his other hand encouraged Elladan to rock faster. His orgasm was twisting up his spine, and he didn't try to hold back much.

Glorfindel said, "You gonna come for me?" as his hand moved up and down Elladan's cock, and with a harsh cry, Elladan said yes, his orgasm boiling out of him.

He somehow managed to keep moving until Glorfindel froze underneath him, coming deep in Elladan's ass. Then he basically collapsed forward, counting on Glorfindel to catch him.

"Oof," said Glorfindel, turning the two of them. Glorfindel's cock slid out of Elladan's body, and Elladan whimpered in response. "You really want that," whispered Glorfindel.

Elladan nodded, a very embarrassed but not so embarrassed that he'd deny it.

"We'll go in the morning. Sleep now," said Glorfindel decisively. Just like that, his eyes were shut and his breathing evened out.

It took longer for Elladan to get to sleep as he stared at the ceiling, breathless with want.

Once again he woke before Glorfindel, and he slid out of bed, determined to run. He was a little sore, but not so sore he couldn't move.

This Time he just waved at the counter girl on his way past to the fitness room, and she giggled and smiled. He wondered if she'd been one of the ones watching him be paddled the night before.

Dismissing it from his mind, he found an open treadmill and started to run. Today there were more people in the room, which made sense, since it was Saturday. As he ran, a young guy set up on the treadmill next to him. Elladan wasn't paying any attention, until he spoke up. "I watched you last night."

Elladan had never talked to someone who watched him be beaten before, so he wasn't sure what the correct response was. "Uh, okay," he said, for lack of a better response.

"I didn't think that that was very fair. The way that he didn't let you come," said the man, which caused Elladan to be so surprised he stumbled. The machine stopped, and Elladan turned to look at the other guy in surprise.

He clearly took this as some sort of invitation to chat, because he said, "Hi - I'm Vince," holding out a hand for Elladan to shake. Elladan shook it on autopilot and then started to run again.

"What's your name, pretty?" asked Vince.

Elladan thought about not answering him, but what the hell. "Elladan," he said. Deciding that he'd had enough of Vince, if not enough of the run, he said, "If you'll excuse me, my partner will be waiting for me."

Vince smiled and nodded, but there was something greasy about it.

Putting the whole weird exchange out of his mind, he went back up to the room, and into the bathroom to shower. He was reluctant to take the collar off - it was comforting - but leather plus water would be bad.

After the shower, he took the collar and wrist cuff out to the living room, where Glorfindel was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Kneeling in front of him, he held still while Glorfindel attached the collar and the cuff.

"Do you still want it?" asked Glorfindel abruptly.

Elladan didn't have to think. He knew exactly what Glorfindel was talking about. "Yes!" Then he thought that maybe Glorfindel _didn't_ , so he gave him an out. "Unless you don't want to."

"Go get dressed," was all Glorfindel said, and Elladan ran off to pull on jeans and a black t-shirt. Glorfindel was already dressed in baggy khakis and a blue short-sleeved t-shirt that made his biceps look bigger.

The horses was waiting for them,

The ride only took about twenty minutes, and then they ride up to a small brick building. Elladan followed Glorfindel's lead into the building, and when the door opened, he saw it was a huge toy store.

The boy behind the counter looked up as they entered. He had more piercings on his face than Elladan had ever seen. It was more than a little cool. "Can I help you folks with anything?"

"Uh - " said Elladan.

"Yes," said Glorfindel. "We're looking for your male chastity devices." Elladan immediately blushed firetruck red. He couldn't believe that Glorfindel was so open about this stuff.

The kid led them to the fourth aisle, pointing down it. "Try about halfway down," he said.

Glorfindel thanked him, his mind clearly already on his goal. Elladan followed in his wake, stopping short at the sheer number of items on display. There were the expected cock rings, and gates of hell, both of which Elladan had worn in the last few days. He couldn't see spending extended amounts of Time in either, though. That would hurt and not in the good kind of way.

Glorfindel wasn't looking at them anyway. He was examining something called a CB 6000. Curious, Elladan picked one up off the shelf. It looked like it was hard metal, which would keep him from getting hard. It locked to a ring that went behind his balls, and the whole thing was "Guaranteed to work." He snorted and sat it back on the shelf.

Except that Glorfindel wasn't putting his back. In fact, he'd put his in the basket that he'd picked up from somewhere. "That's what you want?" he asked, surprised. There were other chastity belts, he saw, but Glorfindel had gone right for that one.

"Yeah," Glorfindel smiled at him before he turned and walked away, headed for an area labeled overhead with "Sharp things."

"Elladan, have you ever done needle play?" asked Glorfindel a few minutes later.

He shook his head. "Nah. Not safe to do with a stranger."

Glorfindel stopped and met his eyes. "And with me?"

Elladan actually stopped and thought about it. After a little bit, he said, "I think I'd at least try anything you wanted me to try."

"Good answer," said Glorfindel, and he grabbed a couple of bags of hypodermic needles, throwing them in the basket.

They explored the store, throwing the occasional item into the basket, but the hotel had done an excellent job of stocking them, so there wasn't much they didn't already have.

"I've been meaning to ask," Elladan said. "How did the hotel know what to provide?"

"When I set up the reservation, I filled in a checklist. They send their staff to fill that checklist - probably to this store, actually."

"And the whips and stuff?"

"Standard to the room and cleaned between guests. Why?"

"Just curious." Elladan debated asking his last question, but what the hell. "How much is all of this costing you?"

"Nothing I can't afford," said Glorfindel flatly.

"Can I at least pay half?"

"No."

"But - "

"It's not open to discussion," said Glorfindel. He detoured past the lube display, picking up something called _Probe_.

"What's that for? We've got plenty of lube."

"This is thicker, better for bigger play." Bigger. Glorfindel wanted to put bigger things in him. He wondered if Glorfindel would want to try fisting him. The idea excited Elladan enough that he didn't notice that Glorfindel was paying until he said, "Come on, boy. Let's go."

On the ride back, Glorfindel said, "Come here." Elladan climbed in front of him, and he just gave Glorfindel a blank look. Glorfindel sighed and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close enough to kiss.

"Oh," said Elladan, feeling stupid for a second. Then Glorfindel kissed him again, and he forgot to think about it. Glorfindel's tongue pushed in, deep and possessive, and Elladan wanted to melt into it.

They kissed all the way back to the hotel, and when the horse stopped, Elladan realized that he was practically in Glorfindel's lap. Stopping kissing to get of of the horse felt wrong, but they did it anyway.

This Time it was Elladan who led the way to the room, practically at a jog. It was a good thing that there was an elevator already on the lobby floor, or he would have probably dragged Glorfindel up the stairs.

As it was, the elevator seemed to move in slow motion before it finally got to their floor. As soon as they were back in their room, Elladan was wrapping himself around Glorfindel, pleading for more kisses with his body, kisses that Glorfindel seemed happy enough to provide.

They managed to get to the couch without tripping over anything or stopping, and they went down with Elladan on the bottom, Glorfindel stretched out above him.

Glorfindel planted his hands on Elladan's shoulders and held him in place. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

Elladan didn't know how to say that no one had ever bought toys just to use on him before, or put that much thought into what they were doing, or just made out with Elladan on a horse without caring who could see them. He didn't know how to say any of that, so he strained upwards, trying to get his lips back on Glorfindel's.

Glorfindel said, "Fine, then," but he didn't sound upset. Besides, he started to kiss Elladan again, so that made him satisfied.

For a long Time the only sound in the room were the slick sounds of lips on lips, tongues rubbing together, breath being stolen. It turned Elladan on, but it didn't even occur to him that there was a problem with that - until Glorfindel went flat, pressing him down.

"You keep doing that and this is going to be over very quickly," Glorfindel grated out.

Honestly confused, Elladan looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Keep those hips still," ordered Glorfindel, and then they were off again. Kissing and kissing and kissing until Elladan's lips felt swollen and raw, and then they kissed some more.

Finally, Glorfindel pulled away, dropping two soft kisses on Elladan's lips in apology. "This is good, but I can think of things that would make it better."

"Oh?" Elladan had been told before that when he arched like that, he looked like sex incarnate. Glorfindel just laughed.

Laughter was good, too, Elladan decided, and grinned back. Glorfindel rolled off of Elladan, and incidentally, off the couch, landing on his knees on the floor. He clambered to his feet and took the bag, saying, "Take off your clothes and wait for me," as he went off to the bathroom. Elladan assumed he was washing toys.

When he came back, he was holding the pieces of the cockcage. Elladan was sitting on the couch, gently stroking his hard-on, and he said, "There is no way you're getting that on me like this."

"You're right," said Glorfindel. "I suggest you make the hard-on go away, because we're not playing with anything else until you do."

Elladan pouted. "You're no fun." But he obediently closed his eyes and started trying to think of unsexy things. It was hard, when he could still taste Glorfindel when he licked his lips.

Finally, Glorfindel said, "That'll do. Come here." Glorfindel was sitting on the chair, and Elladan stood up and came over obediently. "Hands behind your head, and keep them there," said Glorfindel.

He obeyed, but he said, "Uh, Glorfindel, if you want me to stay not-hard..."

"Yeah, I see the problem," said Glorfindel, and his warm hands got busy, sliding the pieces into place, one after another. With a final sounding click, the lock locked, and Elladan looked down to see metal encasing his dick.

Glorfindel dipped his head and ran his tongue over the skin exposed by the slit in the metal. Elladan moaned, but the thing worked. He couldn't get hard at all.

Glorfindel grinned, as if he could tell what Elladan was feeling, before he sat back and patted his thigh. "Have a seat."

It was awkward, but Elladan sat on his knee and spread his legs at Glorfindel's urging. Clever fingers traced circuit patterns on his inner thigh, making Elladan moan and squirm.

"Okay. I have some work to do," Glorfindel finally said. "You're free until, oh, say seven. Then we'll see what comes up." Then he grinned. "Won't be you."

"Ha, ha," said Elladan, but he stood and pulled on his clothes. The jeans bulged at the crotch, but he decided that it wasn't too bad. Then he was outside the suite with nothing much to do and about two hours to do it in.

He decided that he was going to go down and have a beer in the restaurant. He stopped at the front desk to pick up a newspaper, and then waited to be seated.

The young waitress led him to a small table and told him she'd be right back with the Molson. He had just opened the paper to the sports pages when Vince joined him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, before he planted his ass in it without waiting for an answer. Elladan ignored him, deciding that that was the best way to deal with unwanted interest.

"So, you look well-fucked," said Vince.

Elladan turned the page on the paper.

"I don't know what you see in him. I'm much cuter."

That got a snort from Elladan. Glorfindel was a good-looking man, but that didn't really matter anyway. What mattered was how they felt about each other.

Vince reached out and brushed a hand over Elladan's. This wasn't a mission, where allies depended on Elladan not offending. And it wasn't someone who was just playing around. This was an ass who thought that he actually had a chance with Elladan, so to hell with being polite.

"You know what, Vince? Why don't you just get lost? We'll both be a lot happier."

"You should give me a try. I bet I can satisfy you better than that jackass whose collar you're wearing."

Elladan started to laugh. This _boy_ honestly thought that he'd give over Glorfindel for him? Just because he was _pretty_? "I could give you a long list of reasons that that isn't going to happen, but instead I'm just going to tell you once again to fuck off. If you don't, I'll take the liberty of making you."

He let just a touch of steel through in his voice, the same voice he used on the marines when they'd been exceptionally stupid. Apparently, this kid wasn't quite as thick as he appeared, because he said, "Fine. If you change your mind, you can find me in the club."

"Not going to happen." Vince stood up, and Elladan waved at him. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

It hadn't been hard to tell that kid to bug off, but having the chastity device definitely was a steady reminder that he was Glorfindel's. And he _liked_ that.

The waitress came over with the beer, and set it down on the table. "Was he bothering you?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. Just a buzzing fly."

"If you're sure. I could get Randy or Parker in here to get him to back off."

Elladan wondered when he'd suddenly started to look fragile and in need of defending, and who Parker was. "Nope. No problem at all."

"Okay," she said and wandered off, leaving Elladan to his newspaper. About six thirty, he placed an order for room service, to arrive in the suite at seven fifteen. He'd long since finished the paper and his beer, so he stared at his watch for the last few minutes before he finally signed the check and went back up to the room.

"Seven already?" said Glorfindel, looking up from his computer. His hair was all messy, like he'd been running his hands through it in frustration.

"Did you get some work done?" he asked, looking curiously at the papers

Glorfindel nodded. "Yeah. Not as much as I planned, but I'm about ready for a break."

"Dinner's on its way up," said Elladan.

"Good. Now take off your clothes and kiss me properly," said Glorfindel with a smile.

Elladan obeyed, stripping out of his clothes and laying them on the couch before he took a seat on Glorfindel's knee and started to kiss him. His lips were still tender from earlier, and Glorfindel's kisses made them feel every bit. When Glorfindel licked across the seam of Elladan's lips, Elladan willingly opened his mouth and let Glorfindel in.

With what little brain Elladan had left, he thought that it was fascinating how quickly this had become normal. He could never have imagined that he'd be sitting in Glorfindel's lap, naked, while he made out with him. Especially with no hope for an orgasm in sight.

Considering how good it all felt, maybe he should have considered it before.

Someone knocked on the door, and Elladan climbed off Glorfindel's lap, letting him get up to answer. He was gratified to see that Glorfindel looked just as discombobulated as Elladan felt.

Elladan didn't even wince when the waiter came in. He found that he was getting used to this nudity thing. Of course, it helped that the waiter couldn't really see anything from the angle he was at.

A little worried at how much he was liking all of this, Elladan decided to have a normal dinner – well, as normal as it could be with him naked and locked into a cockcage

Finally Elladan was plastered up against Glorfindel's side. "Well, hello there," Glorfindel said, grinning at him.

"Hi," answered Elladan. He was feeling inexplicably shy, so he didn't say what he was thinking, which was, "Are you ready to play yet?" Instead, he angled his head for a kiss and waited for Glorfindel to take the hint.

It didn't take long before Glorfindel's lips, gentle and sure, were back on Elladan's. They made out for a while, until both Glorfindel and Elladan were moving restlessly. The cage did an excellent job of keeping Elladan from getting hard, but it didn't do a damn thing to keep him from wanting to come.

Finally Glorfindel pulled back. He leaned forward and flipped the chest open, sorting through it till he came up with a vibrator that was thicker than his own cock. "Go wash this," he said, handing it to Elladan.

Obediently, Elladan went to the bathroom and washed the toy, bringing it back still damp. Glorfindel had stripped and shifted so he was in the middle of the couch. He patted his lap. "Lie down, boy. Ass in my lap."

It took Elladan a minute to find a position that was comfortable, and he felt horribly exposed. That was part of the appeal, though, so he stayed like that, parting his legs a little in invitation.

He heard Glorfindel slicking up the vibrator, and then turning it on. Glorfindel started to run the vibrator down the crack of Elladan's ass, deliberately missing Elladan's hole over and over again, until Elladan was moaning and trying to fuck Glorfindel's thigh.

Only then did he line up the vibrator with Elladan's entrance and push a little. The tip of it breached Elladan, and he gasped. It was hard metal, nothing like Glorfindel at all. He wasn't quite sure that he liked it.

As Glorfindel worked the toy into him with short strokes, Elladan writhed on his lap. The vibrator was _big_ \- big enough to give Elladan some trouble, and it hurt, even with the lube. But at the same Time, it was intense, rattling Elladan's bones and making him moan.

"More?" asked Glorfindel, and all Elladan could do was nod frantically. He did want more. He wanted it _all_.

Glorfindel pushed hard on the toy, pushing it in all the way to its flared base. As soon as it was settled, he turned up the vibration, making Elladan cry out. "Fuck, Glorfindel," he said, squirming. He wasn't sure if he was trying to go towards the sensation or further away.

Elladan could feel Glorfindel shifting, changing the grip he had on the toy, and then without warning his hand came crashing down on Elladan's ass. Glorfindel had slapped Elladan's ass back in Rivendell a few Times, but never this hard.

This was spanking with intent, and as Glorfindel spanked him over and over, Elladan realized that he'd never realized how hard Glorfindel's hands were. Part of that had to do with how tender his ass already was, but more had to do with how hard Glorfindel was hitting him.

And through it all, the toy buzz, buzz, buzzed away, melting Elladan from the inside out.

The feeling was building in the base of Elladan's spine, like he was getting ready to come. But with his cock caged, he couldn't get hard. His body was getting overwhelmed, confused. Finally, he shook with what felt like an orgasm, but he never got hard, never shot.

Only then did Glorfindel stop spanking him, turning the vibrator off but leaving it in place. "That's a good boy," he said, stroking Elladan's back.

Breathless, Elladan couldn't answer. But he could try to shift to get closer to Glorfindel, and so he did.

His ass felt hot, and he was still full. He loved every second of it. When Glorfindel started to move the vibrator, Elladan found himself clenching down, trying to keep it from sliding out. "No, please," he said.

"Don't worry, Elladan," said Glorfindel. "We're not done yet." And he wasn't lying. The vibrator slid about halfway out, and then slowly back in. Again and again Glorfindel did it until Elladan was mindlessly humping his leg, and when Glorfindel turned it back on he _howled_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted as Glorfindel pressed the tip of it against Elladan's prostate and held it there. His cock was making a valiant effort to get hard, but no luck, and he didn't think he was going to be able to take this for long without squirming out of Glorfindel's grasp.

But Glorfindel tightened his grip on Elladan's hip and continued to fuck him mercilessly with the toy. "Give it up, boy. Just give in and take it," Glorfindel said as he continued to move the toy in and out.

Elladan could have struggled, could have gotten free, but he didn't _want_ to. He wanted to stay right here and be a plaything for Glorfindel's enjoyment.

Eventually, all Elladan could do was lie there as pleasure so intense it was almost pain washed through him, over him. He was moaning steadily, and his hands clenched on the material of the couch.

"That's it, boy," crooned Glorfindel. Elladan wanted to turn around and look at him, because the only Time he heard that tone of voice was when Glorfindel was working with tech that was doing exactly what it was supposed to. He'd never thought he'd hear that tone of voice aimed at _him_.

Slowly, Glorfindel slid the vibrator out of Elladan's ass. Shuddering, Elladan tried to focus on the sensation of the couch fabric under his hands, the feel of Glorfindel's thighs supporting his weight. But coming back down was hard. He'd much rather float.

"How are you feeling?" asked Glorfindel.

"Good," Elladan answered. "Floaty…"

"I'm sure." Glorfindel sounded very satisfied, and more than a little horny. "Do you want to play more, or just go lie down?"

A little confused as to why Glorfindel was bothering to ask, he said, "Play more, of course."

"Can you get off my lap?" Glorfindel gave Elladan's hip a helpful nudge, and Elladan let himself slide off the couch and onto his knees on the floor. Before he could try to force himself to stand, though, Glorfindel had run one hand over his cheek, tipping his face up. "I want you to crawl to the bed. Can you do that for me?"

Any other Time, Elladan would have stared at Glorfindel before asking him where he got off. He knew that. But right now, it seemed like a good idea, so he crawled.

It seemed to take forever, but arriving at the side of the bed, he felt good. He felt like he was Glorfindel's good boy.

"Up on the bed," he said, and when Elladan had climbed up, he noticed that Glorfindel had brought the vibrator with him. He was a little surprised, because he'd thought that Glorfindel was going to fuck him now.

Glorfindel said, "Roll over on your belly and then get up on your knees." It was hard to do, since Elladan's head was still trying to float away, but he eventually managed it.

He watched between his legs as Glorfindel shifted to kneel behind him, and then he was sliding in, deep enough to take Elladan's breath away. He was exquisitely sensitive after being so thoroughly fucked with the vibrator, and he groaned, long and low.

Glorfindel had been hard for a long Time, and Elladan half expected him to just start fucking. Just because Elladan was locked in a cage was no reason for Glorfindel to hold back. In fact, it was every reason not to.

But instead, Glorfindel stopped, deep inside Elladan's body. When Glorfindel started to trace Elladan's hole where it was stretched around Glorfindel's cock, Elladan giggled. It was a deeply sexual touch, but it didn't change the fact that it tickled.

He could hear the smile in Glorfindel's voice when he said, "You like that?"

"Uh huh,' said Elladan.

"We'll see if you like this," and slowly, one of Glorfindel's fingers slid into Elladan's ass, next to his dick. The two together were about as thick as the dildo, so the stretch wasn't painful. It felt weird, though.

Glorfindel moved a little, just a slow roll of his hips, and Elladan groaned. "Good," he panted.

He stopped again. "Oh, c'mon," Elladan said. "Would you just fuck me already?"

"Not yet, and if you don't stop trying to give the orders, I'll pull out and jerk off all over your back."

Elladan knew that Glorfindel couldn't miss the way he shivered. Fuck, that was a hot idea.

Glorfindel chuckled, sending the vibrations shaking through Elladan. "You like it when I come on you, don't you, boy?"

Nodding, Elladan moaned a little, clenching down around the cock and finger inside his ass.

It was Glorfindel's turn to moan and shake, and for a moment Elladan thought that he might actually get his way.

But Glorfindel pulled out about halfway, and slowly worked a second finger into his ass. Elladan couldn't remember ever being so full.

Lowering his face to the bed, he spread his knees a little wider and resettled them, opening himself just a little bit more for Glorfindel. Glorfindel's fingers continued to stroke in and out of Elladan's ass, but he still wasn't moving his cock.

The third finger wasn't really a surprise, but it was intense. Pinned in place by Glorfindel, all Elladan could do was moan and clench. He tried to roll his hips, only to be stopped by Glorfindel's hand on his hip. "Be still," said Glorfindel.

Elladan stopped moving, but he couldn't stop panting. He'd never had so much inside him. He felt stretched, and when Glorfindel pulled his fingers out, it was a relief - for all of three seconds. Then Glorfindel pulled his cock out, leaving Elladan to feel open and wanting.

He was puzzled when the vibrator started to slide back in. It was no longer enough, especially since Glorfindel only slid it in a little ways, and didn't Glorfindel want to fuck him? And then there was pressure against the side of his hole, and he realized what Glorfindel was trying to do. He bore down, and the head of Glorfindel's cock pushed through. With a groan that Elladan echoed, he slid in in a rush.

"Fuck," said Elladan, feeling full to bursting. Glorfindel couldn't _breathe_ without putting pressure on Elladan's prostate, and the little tiny strokes he was making made Elladan shake and clench. One of Glorfindel's hands lifted, and then the vibrator turned on.

Elladan lowered his head to the bed, raising his hips slightly, offering himself to Glorfindel for anything Glorfindel wanted to do. Glorfindel started to move a little faster, a little deeper. "You're so good, Elladan," said Glorfindel. "Such a good boy. Gonna shoot soon, fill you with my come. You want that?"

"Oh, please," begged Elladan. "Please, please, please!"

Glorfindel stopped talking, his hands clenching tight on Elladan's hips, and for a minute the only sound in the room was the _slap_ of skin on skin, and their harsh breathing. Suddenly, Glorfindel groaned, long and low, and pressed in deep, pressing the vibrator deep as well and making Elladan whimper.

After a long moment, Glorfindel pulled out, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out as well. He urged Elladan down onto his stomach, and then over onto his side, so that Glorfindel could just lean forward and kiss him. Elladan moaned into the kiss, still completely turned on.

The cage had done its work, and Elladan hadn't gotten hard, though his cock had made a valiant effort. His hips hunched as he tried to press his metal-enclosed cock against Glorfindel's hip, only to stop when Glorfindel whispered, "Shh," into his mouth. "I know your cock wants to come, but take a deep breath. You wanted to be locked up, and that means feeling like this."

Elladan nodded, sucking in air through his nose and blowing it out in a heavy sigh, and then doing it again. Gradually the urgency faded, leaving an overall sensation of want, but it was bearable. He kissed Glorfindel and then pulled back so that he could meet Glorfindel's eyes.

"Okay?" asked Glorfindel, eyes soft.

"Yeah. I'm good - a little sore, but good."

"I'm sure you're sore. We're going to take a few days off, I think, at least from anything that involves your ass."

"You don't have to do that," said Elladan. "I'm good."

Glorfindel pressed another kiss to his already tender mouth and said, "You're very good. Which is why I don't want you too sore to move."

Elladan chuckled. Holding up his hands in surrender, he said, "Yes, sir."

Glorfindel scruffed his hand through Elladan's hair. "Brat," he said affectionately. "I think it's Time for bed, this Time for both of us."

Caught in the middle of a jaw-cracking yawn, all Elladan could do was nod. A nap did sound good. He twisted over on the other side, and then relaxed as Glorfindel's arm came up over his waist. That was the last thing he remembered.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

He woke up in the middle of the night, and yeah, he'd been right. He hurt. A lot. He managed to get out of the bed without waking Glorfindel, and went to the bathroom, pulling out some painkillers from his shaving kit and taking two. He turned around so that he could see his ass in the mirror.

It was starting to bruise in the center of the cheeks, where he'd taking the brunt of the paddle, but most of the red was gone. He didn't hurt unbearably but he was definitely going to feel it in the morning.

He pissed and washed his hands before he went back into the bedroom. He could see Glorfindel's eyes glittering in the dark. "You okay, Elladan?" he asked.

"A little sore," said Elladan. "Not too bad."

"Good." Glorfindel held up an arm. "Now come back to bed."

Elladan obeyed, sliding into the bed and humming with contentment as he settled on his stomach. The sheets were soft, and the faint ache from his ass reminded him of the intense scene the night before.

As he shifted, trying to get comfortable, he started to get hard. He turned his head to look at Glorfindel, who sure seemed to be out like a light. So Elladan slipped a hand down to touch himself, just a little, just lightly.

"If you don't stop, I'll put you in a chastity belt," said Glorfindel, without ever opening his eyes. "They didn't provide one here but I know exactly where we can go to get one."

Elladan whimpered a little. "You wouldn't," he said.

"I would. I like knowing you aren't coming unless I let you."

Hurriedly moving his hand, he tried to ignore the way that the conversation had his dick perking up. He didn't want Glorfindel to have that kind of control. He really didn't.

Glorfindel sat up and leaned on one elbow, his eyes meeting Elladan's. "I hadn't thought that was something you were interested in. If you are, we'll go in the morning."

Whimpering in answer, Elladan curled in tight against Glorfindel. Maybe he did want him to have that much control.

"Sleep, Elladan."

"I can't," whispered Elladan. "Too horny."

"Ah." Glorfindel turned and twisted, and then came back with the lube. "I guess if I'm going to lock your cock in a cage for a few days, it would be better if I let you come first." He handed the lube to Elladan. "Open yourself up."

This wasn't the first Time that Glorfindel had expected Elladan to prepare himself. He still found it embarrassing, though. He thought the dark might help, but as his first finger slid in, Glorfindel's hand traced a path down his ass, and to where he was touching himself.

He whimpered and added a second finger. When they were moving easily he said, "I'm ready."

"Good," said Glorfindel, as he turned on his back. "Ride me."

It took Elladan a little bit of maneuvering to figure out what he was doing, but pretty soon he was sliding up and down Glorfindel's cock. Every Time his ass slammed into Glorfindel's pelvis, he gasped as pain flared, shooting tendrils up his spine and out towards his fingers.

Glorfindel's hands locked on his hips, guiding him into a slower motion. Up and back, slow, gentle. And Glorfindel started to whisper; "Tomorrow I'm going to take you up the coast to this little store I know, where they sell the equipment to lock this beautiful cock up."

His hand wrapped around Elladan's cock, and he groaned. "Do you like that idea, Elladan? Knowing it doesn't matter whether you want to obey or not, because your cock is under _my_ control?"

Elladan nodded frantically. He did want that. Glorfindel's hand squeezed tighter as his other hand encouraged Elladan to rock faster. His orgasm was twisting up his spine, and he didn't try to hold back much.

Glorfindel said, "You gonna come for me?" as his hand moved up and down Elladan's cock, and with a harsh cry, Elladan said yes, his orgasm boiling out of him.

He somehow managed to keep moving until Glorfindel froze underneath him, coming deep in Elladan's ass. Then he basically collapsed forward, counting on Glorfindel to catch him.

"Oof," said Glorfindel, turning the two of them. Glorfindel's cock slid out of Elladan's body, and Elladan whimpered in response. "You really want that," whispered Glorfindel.

Elladan nodded, a very embarrassed but not so embarrassed that he'd deny it.

"We'll go in the morning. Sleep now," said Glorfindel decisively. Just like that, his eyes were shut and his breathing evened out.

It took longer for Elladan to get to sleep as he stared at the ceiling, breathless with want.

Once again he woke before Glorfindel, and he slid out of bed, determined to run. He was a little sore, but not so sore he couldn't move.

This Time he just waved at the counter girl on his way past to the fitness room, and she giggled and smiled. He wondered if she'd been one of the ones watching him be paddled the night before.

Dismissing it from his mind, he found an open treadmill and started to run. Today there were more people in the room, which made sense, since it was Saturday. As he ran, a young guy set up on the treadmill next to him. Elladan wasn't paying any attention, until he spoke up. "I watched you last night."

Elladan had never talked to someone who watched him be beaten before, so he wasn't sure what the correct response was. "Uh, okay," he said, for lack of a better response.

"I didn't think that that was very fair. The way that he didn't let you come," said the man, which caused Elladan to be so surprised he stumbled. The machine stopped, and Elladan turned to look at the other guy in surprise.

He clearly took this as some sort of invitation to chat, because he said, "Hi - I'm Vince," holding out a hand for Elladan to shake. Elladan shook it on autopilot and then started to run again.

"What's your name, pretty?" asked Vince.

Elladan thought about not answering him, but what the hell. "Elladan," he said. Deciding that he'd had enough of Vince, if not enough of the run, he said, "If you'll excuse me, my partner will be waiting for me."

Vince smiled and nodded, but there was something greasy about it.

Putting the whole weird exchange out of his mind, he went back up to the room, and into the bathroom to shower. He was reluctant to take the collar off - it was comforting - but leather plus water would be bad.

After the shower, he took the collar and wrist cuff out to the living room, where Glorfindel was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Kneeling in front of him, he held still while Glorfindel attached the collar and the cuff.

"Do you still want it?" asked Glorfindel abruptly.

Elladan didn't have to think. He knew exactly what Glorfindel was talking about. "Yes!" Then he thought that maybe Glorfindel _didn't_ , so he gave him an out. "Unless you don't want to."

"Go get dressed," was all Glorfindel said, and Elladan ran off to pull on jeans and a black t-shirt. Glorfindel was already dressed in baggy khakis and a blue short-sleeved t-shirt that made his biceps look bigger.

The horses was waiting for them,

The ride only took about twenty minutes, and then they ride up to a small brick building. Elladan followed Glorfindel's lead into the building, and when the door opened, he saw it was a huge toy store.

The boy behind the counter looked up as they entered. He had more piercings on his face than Elladan had ever seen. It was more than a little cool. "Can I help you folks with anything?"

"Uh - " said Elladan.

"Yes," said Glorfindel. "We're looking for your male chastity devices." Elladan immediately blushed firetruck red. He couldn't believe that Glorfindel was so open about this stuff.

The kid led them to the fourth aisle, pointing down it. "Try about halfway down," he said.

Glorfindel thanked him, his mind clearly already on his goal. Elladan followed in his wake, stopping short at the sheer number of items on display. There were the expected cock rings, and gates of hell, both of which Elladan had worn in the last few days. He couldn't see spending extended amounts of Time in either, though. That would hurt and not in the good kind of way.

Glorfindel wasn't looking at them anyway. He was examining something called a CB 6000. Curious, Elladan picked one up off the shelf. It looked like it was hard metal, which would keep him from getting hard. It locked to a ring that went behind his balls, and the whole thing was "Guaranteed to work." He snorted and sat it back on the shelf.

Except that Glorfindel wasn't putting his back. In fact, he'd put his in the basket that he'd picked up from somewhere. "That's what you want?" he asked, surprised. There were other chastity belts, he saw, but Glorfindel had gone right for that one.

"Yeah," Glorfindel smiled at him before he turned and walked away, headed for an area labeled overhead with "Sharp things."

"Elladan, have you ever done needle play?" asked Glorfindel a few minutes later.

He shook his head. "Nah. Not safe to do with a stranger."

Glorfindel stopped and met his eyes. "And with me?"

Elladan actually stopped and thought about it. After a little bit, he said, "I think I'd at least try anything you wanted me to try."

"Good answer," said Glorfindel, and he grabbed a couple of bags of hypodermic needles, throwing them in the basket.

They explored the store, throwing the occasional item into the basket, but the hotel had done an excellent job of stocking them, so there wasn't much they didn't already have.

"I've been meaning to ask," Elladan said. "How did the hotel know what to provide?"

"When I set up the reservation, I filled in a checklist. They send their staff to fill that checklist - probably to this store, actually."

"And the whips and stuff?"

"Standard to the room and cleaned between guests. Why?"

"Just curious." Elladan debated asking his last question, but what the hell. "How much is all of this costing you?"

"Nothing I can't afford," said Glorfindel flatly.

"Can I at least pay half?"

"No."

"But - "

"It's not open to discussion," said Glorfindel. He detoured past the lube display, picking up something called _Probe_.

"What's that for? We've got plenty of lube."

"This is thicker, better for bigger play." Bigger. Glorfindel wanted to put bigger things in him. He wondered if Glorfindel would want to try fisting him. The idea excited Elladan enough that he didn't notice that Glorfindel was paying until he said, "Come on, boy. Let's go."

On the ride back, Glorfindel said, "Come here." Elladan climbed in front of him, and he just gave Glorfindel a blank look. Glorfindel sighed and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him close enough to kiss.

"Oh," said Elladan, feeling stupid for a second. Then Glorfindel kissed him again, and he forgot to think about it. Glorfindel's tongue pushed in, deep and possessive, and Elladan wanted to melt into it.

They kissed all the way back to the hotel, and when the horse stopped, Elladan realized that he was practically in Glorfindel's lap. Stopping kissing to get of of the horse felt wrong, but they did it anyway.

This Time it was Elladan who led the way to the room, practically at a jog. It was a good thing that there was an elevator already on the lobby floor, or he would have probably dragged Glorfindel up the stairs.

As it was, the elevator seemed to move in slow motion before it finally got to their floor. As soon as they were back in their room, Elladan was wrapping himself around Glorfindel, pleading for more kisses with his body, kisses that Glorfindel seemed happy enough to provide.

They managed to get to the couch without tripping over anything or stopping, and they went down with Elladan on the bottom, Glorfindel stretched out above him.

Glorfindel planted his hands on Elladan's shoulders and held him in place. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

Elladan didn't know how to say that no one had ever bought toys just to use on him before, or put that much thought into what they were doing, or just made out with Elladan on a horse without caring who could see them. He didn't know how to say any of that, so he strained upwards, trying to get his lips back on Glorfindel's.

Glorfindel said, "Fine, then," but he didn't sound upset. Besides, he started to kiss Elladan again, so that made him satisfied.

For a long Time the only sound in the room were the slick sounds of lips on lips, tongues rubbing together, breath being stolen. It turned Elladan on, but it didn't even occur to him that there was a problem with that - until Glorfindel went flat, pressing him down.

"You keep doing that and this is going to be over very quickly," Glorfindel grated out.

Honestly confused, Elladan looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Keep those hips still," ordered Glorfindel, and then they were off again. Kissing and kissing and kissing until Elladan's lips felt swollen and raw, and then they kissed some more.

Finally, Glorfindel pulled away, dropping two soft kisses on Elladan's lips in apology. "This is good, but I can think of things that would make it better."

"Oh?" Elladan had been told before that when he arched like that, he looked like sex incarnate. Glorfindel just laughed.

Laughter was good, too, Elladan decided, and grinned back. Glorfindel rolled off of Elladan, and incidentally, off the couch, landing on his knees on the floor. He clambered to his feet and took the bag, saying, "Take off your clothes and wait for me," as he went off to the bathroom. Elladan assumed he was washing toys.

When he came back, he was holding the pieces of the cockcage. Elladan was sitting on the couch, gently stroking his hard-on, and he said, "There is no way you're getting that on me like this."

"You're right," said Glorfindel. "I suggest you make the hard-on go away, because we're not playing with anything else until you do."

Elladan pouted. "You're no fun." But he obediently closed his eyes and started trying to think of unsexy things. It was hard, when he could still taste Glorfindel when he licked his lips.

Finally, Glorfindel said, "That'll do. Come here." Glorfindel was sitting on the chair, and Elladan stood up and came over obediently. "Hands behind your head, and keep them there," said Glorfindel.

He obeyed, but he said, "Uh, Glorfindel, if you want me to stay not-hard..."

"Yeah, I see the problem," said Glorfindel, and his warm hands got busy, sliding the pieces into place, one after another. With a final sounding click, the lock locked, and Elladan looked down to see metal encasing his dick.

Glorfindel dipped his head and ran his tongue over the skin exposed by the slit in the metal. Elladan moaned, but the thing worked. He couldn't get hard at all.

Glorfindel grinned, as if he could tell what Elladan was feeling, before he sat back and patted his thigh. "Have a seat."

It was awkward, but Elladan sat on his knee and spread his legs at Glorfindel's urging. Clever fingers traced circuit patterns on his inner thigh, making Elladan moan and squirm.

"Okay. I have some work to do," Glorfindel finally said. "You're free until, oh, say seven. Then we'll see what comes up." Then he grinned. "Won't be you."

"Ha, ha," said Elladan, but he stood and pulled on his clothes. The jeans bulged at the crotch, but he decided that it wasn't too bad. Then he was outside the suite with nothing much to do and about two hours to do it in.

He decided that he was going to go down and have a beer in the restaurant. He stopped at the front desk to pick up a newspaper, and then waited to be seated.

The young waitress led him to a small table and told him she'd be right back with the Molson. He had just opened the paper to the sports pages when Vince joined him.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, before he planted his ass in it without waiting for an answer. Elladan ignored him, deciding that that was the best way to deal with unwanted interest.

"So, you look well-fucked," said Vince.

Elladan turned the page on the paper.

"I don't know what you see in him. I'm much cuter."

That got a snort from Elladan. Glorfindel was a good-looking man, but that didn't really matter anyway. What mattered was how they felt about each other.

Vince reached out and brushed a hand over Elladan's. This wasn't a mission, where allies depended on Elladan not offending. And it wasn't someone who was just playing around. This was an ass who thought that he actually had a chance with Elladan, so to hell with being polite.

"You know what, Vince? Why don't you just get lost? We'll both be a lot happier."

"You should give me a try. I bet I can satisfy you better than that jackass whose collar you're wearing."

Elladan started to laugh. This _boy_ honestly thought that he'd give over Glorfindel for him? Just because he was _pretty_? "I could give you a long list of reasons that that isn't going to happen, but instead I'm just going to tell you once again to fuck off. If you don't, I'll take the liberty of making you."

He let just a touch of steel through in his voice, the same voice he used on the marines when they'd been exceptionally stupid. Apparently, this kid wasn't quite as thick as he appeared, because he said, "Fine. If you change your mind, you can find me in the club."

"Not going to happen." Vince stood up, and Elladan waved at him. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

It hadn't been hard to tell that kid to bug off, but having the chastity device definitely was a steady reminder that he was Glorfindel's. And he _liked_ that.

The waitress came over with the beer, and set it down on the table. "Was he bothering you?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. Just a buzzing fly."

"If you're sure. I could get Randy or Parker in here to get him to back off."

Elladan wondered when he'd suddenly started to look fragile and in need of defending, and who Parker was. "Nope. No problem at all."

"Okay," she said and wandered off, leaving Elladan to his newspaper. About six thirty, he placed an order for room service, to arrive in the suite at seven fifteen. He'd long since finished the paper and his beer, so he stared at his watch for the last few minutes before he finally signed the check and went back up to the room.

"Seven already?" said Glorfindel, looking up from his computer. His hair was all messy, like he'd been running his hands through it in frustration.

"Did you get some work done?" he asked, looking curiously at the papers

Glorfindel nodded. "Yeah. Not as much as I planned, but I'm about ready for a break."

"Dinner's on its way up," said Elladan.

"Good. Now take off your clothes and kiss me properly," said Glorfindel with a smile.

Elladan obeyed, stripping out of his clothes and laying them on the couch before he took a seat on Glorfindel's knee and started to kiss him. His lips were still tender from earlier, and Glorfindel's kisses made them feel every bit. When Glorfindel licked across the seam of Elladan's lips, Elladan willingly opened his mouth and let Glorfindel in.

With what little brain Elladan had left, he thought that it was fascinating how quickly this had become normal. He could never have imagined that he'd be sitting in Glorfindel's lap, naked, while he made out with him. Especially with no hope for an orgasm in sight.

Considering how good it all felt, maybe he should have considered it before.

Someone knocked on the door, and Elladan climbed off Glorfindel's lap, letting him get up to answer. He was gratified to see that Glorfindel looked just as discombobulated as Elladan felt.

Elladan didn't even wince when the waiter came in. He found that he was getting used to this nudity thing. Of course, it helped that the waiter couldn't really see anything from the angle he was at.

A little worried at how much he was liking all of this, Elladan decided to have a normal dinner – well, as normal as it could be with him naked and locked into a cockcage

Finally Elladan was plastered up against Glorfindel's side. "Well, hello there," Glorfindel said, grinning at him.

"Hi," answered Elladan. He was feeling inexplicably shy, so he didn't say what he was thinking, which was, "Are you ready to play yet?" Instead, he angled his head for a kiss and waited for Glorfindel to take the hint.

It didn't take long before Glorfindel's lips, gentle and sure, were back on Elladan's. They made out for a while, until both Glorfindel and Elladan were moving restlessly. The cage did an excellent job of keeping Elladan from getting hard, but it didn't do a damn thing to keep him from wanting to come.

Finally Glorfindel pulled back. He leaned forward and flipped the chest open, sorting through it till he came up with a vibrator that was thicker than his own cock. "Go wash this," he said, handing it to Elladan.

Obediently, Elladan went to the bathroom and washed the toy, bringing it back still damp. Glorfindel had stripped and shifted so he was in the middle of the couch. He patted his lap. "Lie down, boy. Ass in my lap."

It took Elladan a minute to find a position that was comfortable, and he felt horribly exposed. That was part of the appeal, though, so he stayed like that, parting his legs a little in invitation.

He heard Glorfindel slicking up the vibrator, and then turning it on. Glorfindel started to run the vibrator down the crack of Elladan's ass, deliberately missing Elladan's hole over and over again, until Elladan was moaning and trying to fuck Glorfindel's thigh.

Only then did he line up the vibrator with Elladan's entrance and push a little. The tip of it breached Elladan, and he gasped. It was hard metal, nothing like Glorfindel at all. He wasn't quite sure that he liked it.

As Glorfindel worked the toy into him with short strokes, Elladan writhed on his lap. The vibrator was _big_ \- big enough to give Elladan some trouble, and it hurt, even with the lube. But at the same Time, it was intense, rattling Elladan's bones and making him moan.

"More?" asked Glorfindel, and all Elladan could do was nod frantically. He did want more. He wanted it _all_.

Glorfindel pushed hard on the toy, pushing it in all the way to its flared base. As soon as it was settled, he turned up the vibration, making Elladan cry out. "Fuck, Glorfindel," he said, squirming. He wasn't sure if he was trying to go towards the sensation or further away.

Elladan could feel Glorfindel shifting, changing the grip he had on the toy, and then without warning his hand came crashing down on Elladan's ass. Glorfindel had slapped Elladan's ass back in Rivendell a few Times, but never this hard.

This was spanking with intent, and as Glorfindel spanked him over and over, Elladan realized that he'd never realized how hard Glorfindel's hands were. Part of that had to do with how tender his ass already was, but more had to do with how hard Glorfindel was hitting him.

And through it all, the toy buzz, buzz, buzzed away, melting Elladan from the inside out.

The feeling was building in the base of Elladan's spine, like he was getting ready to come. But with his cock caged, he couldn't get hard. His body was getting overwhelmed, confused. Finally, he shook with what felt like an orgasm, but he never got hard, never shot.

Only then did Glorfindel stop spanking him, turning the vibrator off but leaving it in place. "That's a good boy," he said, stroking Elladan's back.

Breathless, Elladan couldn't answer. But he could try to shift to get closer to Glorfindel, and so he did.

His ass felt hot, and he was still full. He loved every second of it. When Glorfindel started to move the vibrator, Elladan found himself clenching down, trying to keep it from sliding out. "No, please," he said.

"Don't worry, Elladan," said Glorfindel. "We're not done yet." And he wasn't lying. The vibrator slid about halfway out, and then slowly back in. Again and again Glorfindel did it until Elladan was mindlessly humping his leg, and when Glorfindel turned it back on he _howled_.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted as Glorfindel pressed the tip of it against Elladan's prostate and held it there. His cock was making a valiant effort to get hard, but no luck, and he didn't think he was going to be able to take this for long without squirming out of Glorfindel's grasp.

But Glorfindel tightened his grip on Elladan's hip and continued to fuck him mercilessly with the toy. "Give it up, boy. Just give in and take it," Glorfindel said as he continued to move the toy in and out.

Elladan could have struggled, could have gotten free, but he didn't _want_ to. He wanted to stay right here and be a plaything for Glorfindel's enjoyment.

Eventually, all Elladan could do was lie there as pleasure so intense it was almost pain washed through him, over him. He was moaning steadily, and his hands clenched on the material of the couch.

"That's it, boy," crooned Glorfindel. Elladan wanted to turn around and look at him, because the only Time he heard that tone of voice was when Glorfindel was working with tech that was doing exactly what it was supposed to. He'd never thought he'd hear that tone of voice aimed at _him_.

Slowly, Glorfindel slid the vibrator out of Elladan's ass. Shuddering, Elladan tried to focus on the sensation of the couch fabric under his hands, the feel of Glorfindel's thighs supporting his weight. But coming back down was hard. He'd much rather float.

"How are you feeling?" asked Glorfindel.

"Good," Elladan answered. "Floaty…"

"I'm sure." Glorfindel sounded very satisfied, and more than a little horny. "Do you want to play more, or just go lie down?"

A little confused as to why Glorfindel was bothering to ask, he said, "Play more, of course."

"Can you get off my lap?" Glorfindel gave Elladan's hip a helpful nudge, and Elladan let himself slide off the couch and onto his knees on the floor. Before he could try to force himself to stand, though, Glorfindel had run one hand over his cheek, tipping his face up. "I want you to crawl to the bed. Can you do that for me?"

Any other Time, Elladan would have stared at Glorfindel before asking him where he got off. He knew that. But right now, it seemed like a good idea, so he crawled.

It seemed to take forever, but arriving at the side of the bed, he felt good. He felt like he was Glorfindel's good boy.

"Up on the bed," he said, and when Elladan had climbed up, he noticed that Glorfindel had brought the vibrator with him. He was a little surprised, because he'd thought that Glorfindel was going to fuck him now.

Glorfindel said, "Roll over on your belly and then get up on your knees." It was hard to do, since Elladan's head was still trying to float away, but he eventually managed it.

He watched between his legs as Glorfindel shifted to kneel behind him, and then he was sliding in, deep enough to take Elladan's breath away. He was exquisitely sensitive after being so thoroughly fucked with the vibrator, and he groaned, long and low.

Glorfindel had been hard for a long Time, and Elladan half expected him to just start fucking. Just because Elladan was locked in a cage was no reason for Glorfindel to hold back. In fact, it was every reason not to.

But instead, Glorfindel stopped, deep inside Elladan's body. When Glorfindel started to trace Elladan's hole where it was stretched around Glorfindel's cock, Elladan giggled. It was a deeply sexual touch, but it didn't change the fact that it tickled.

He could hear the smile in Glorfindel's voice when he said, "You like that?"

"Uh huh,' said Elladan.

"We'll see if you like this," and slowly, one of Glorfindel's fingers slid into Elladan's ass, next to his dick. The two together were about as thick as the dildo, so the stretch wasn't painful. It felt weird, though.

Glorfindel moved a little, just a slow roll of his hips, and Elladan groaned. "Good," he panted.

He stopped again. "Oh, c'mon," Elladan said. "Would you just fuck me already?"

"Not yet, and if you don't stop trying to give the orders, I'll pull out and jerk off all over your back."

Elladan knew that Glorfindel couldn't miss the way he shivered. Fuck, that was a hot idea.

Glorfindel chuckled, sending the vibrations shaking through Elladan. "You like it when I come on you, don't you, boy?"

Nodding, Elladan moaned a little, clenching down around the cock and finger inside his ass.

It was Glorfindel's turn to moan and shake, and for a moment Elladan thought that he might actually get his way.

But Glorfindel pulled out about halfway, and slowly worked a second finger into his ass. Elladan couldn't remember ever being so full.

Lowering his face to the bed, he spread his knees a little wider and resettled them, opening himself just a little bit more for Glorfindel. Glorfindel's fingers continued to stroke in and out of Elladan's ass, but he still wasn't moving his cock.

The third finger wasn't really a surprise, but it was intense. Pinned in place by Glorfindel, all Elladan could do was moan and clench. He tried to roll his hips, only to be stopped by Glorfindel's hand on his hip. "Be still," said Glorfindel.

Elladan stopped moving, but he couldn't stop panting. He'd never had so much inside him. He felt stretched, and when Glorfindel pulled his fingers out, it was a relief - for all of three seconds. Then Glorfindel pulled his cock out, leaving Elladan to feel open and wanting.

He was puzzled when the vibrator started to slide back in. It was no longer enough, especially since Glorfindel only slid it in a little ways, and didn't Glorfindel want to fuck him? And then there was pressure against the side of his hole, and he realized what Glorfindel was trying to do. He bore down, and the head of Glorfindel's cock pushed through. With a groan that Elladan echoed, he slid in in a rush.

"Fuck," said Elladan, feeling full to bursting. Glorfindel couldn't _breathe_ without putting pressure on Elladan's prostate, and the little tiny strokes he was making made Elladan shake and clench. One of Glorfindel's hands lifted, and then the vibrator turned on.

Elladan lowered his head to the bed, raising his hips slightly, offering himself to Glorfindel for anything Glorfindel wanted to do. Glorfindel started to move a little faster, a little deeper. "You're so good, Elladan," said Glorfindel. "Such a good boy. Gonna shoot soon, fill you with my come. You want that?"

"Oh, please," begged Elladan. "Please, please, please!"

Glorfindel stopped talking, his hands clenching tight on Elladan's hips, and for a minute the only sound in the room was the _slap_ of skin on skin, and their harsh breathing. Suddenly, Glorfindel groaned, long and low, and pressed in deep, pressing the vibrator deep as well and making Elladan whimper.

After a long moment, Glorfindel pulled out, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out as well. He urged Elladan down onto his stomach, and then over onto his side, so that Glorfindel could just lean forward and kiss him. Elladan moaned into the kiss, still completely turned on.

The cage had done its work, and Elladan hadn't gotten hard, though his cock had made a valiant effort. His hips hunched as he tried to press his metal-enclosed cock against Glorfindel's hip, only to stop when Glorfindel whispered, "Shh," into his mouth. "I know your cock wants to come, but take a deep breath. You wanted to be locked up, and that means feeling like this."

Elladan nodded, sucking in air through his nose and blowing it out in a heavy sigh, and then doing it again. Gradually the urgency faded, leaving an overall sensation of want, but it was bearable. He kissed Glorfindel and then pulled back so that he could meet Glorfindel's eyes.

"Okay?" asked Glorfindel, eyes soft.

"Yeah. I'm good - a little sore, but good."

"I'm sure you're sore. We're going to take a few days off, I think, at least from anything that involves your ass."

"You don't have to do that," said Elladan. "I'm good."

Glorfindel pressed another kiss to his already tender mouth and said, "You're very good. Which is why I don't want you too sore to move."

Elladan chuckled. Holding up his hands in surrender, he said, "Yes, sir."

Glorfindel scruffed his hand through Elladan's hair. "Brat," he said affectionately. "I think it's Time for bed, this Time for both of us."

Caught in the middle of a jaw-cracking yawn, all Elladan could do was nod. A nap did sound good. He twisted over on the other side, and then relaxed as Glorfindel's arm came up over his waist. That was the last thing he remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

True to his word, Glorfindel gave Elladan a break for the next three days. It would have been fine, except that he was still locked in the cage, and couldn't even masturbate. Elladan knew that Glorfindel was jerking off, but he could hardly object as it had been his idea.

He was surprised at how quickly he got used to the cage. It rubbed a little, but for the most part it was just _there_. A cock ring would have been much more intrusive.

Elladan muscled his way into Glorfindel's space, pushing him back to the wall. Dropping to his knees, he reached for Glorfindel's leggings. "I want to blow you. Can I?"

"Like I'm _ever_ going to say no to that," said Glorfindel. One of his hands ran through Elladan's hair, the other resting on his shoulder as Elladan undid the laces and pulled out Glorfindel's cock. Practically drooling in eagerness, he lowered his mouth, licking around the puffy head, dipping into the slit a little bit, before he started to work his way down the shaft.

He only stopped when his nose was buried in Glorfindel's pubic hair, the head of his cock in Elladan's throat. Elladan swallowed and then sucked as he pulled back.

Glorfindel's hand tightened in his hair, pulling it hard enough to bring pinpricks of tears to Elladan's eyes. His hips rocked, just a few inches, as if he was warning Elladan.

Then suddenly there were two hands holding his head firmly, and Glorfindel's hips moving, fucking Elladan's face. Elladan moaned, cock making a valiant attempt to get hard, as Glorfindel used him for his own pleasure.

He sucked hard, and licked as much as he could, until Glorfindel's cock swelled thicker and he came deep down Elladan's throat. He pulled back, not releasing the grip he had on Elladan's hair. Elladan was a little surprised when Glorfindel dropped to his knees. It only lasted a second, because then Glorfindel was kissing him like he could chase down every bit of flavor in Elladan's mouth.

Elladan moaned into Glorfindel's mouth, his hands fisted on his thighs so that he wasn't tempted to reach for his cock. It wouldn't help anyway.

Glorfindel gentled him with long strokes of his hands on Elladan's back until he calmed. The two of them got up off the floor, and Glorfindel gave Elladan a gentle push towards the bathroom. "Get undressed and cleaned up. We're going to bed."

"Yes, sir," Elladan sighed, but obeyed. Naked, he slid between the covers and watched as Glorfindel moved around the bathroom. When he climbed into the bed, Elladan didn't even try to resist the urge to shift over so that he was right next to Glorfindel, his head on Glorfindel's chest, his leg over Glorfindel's thighs.

"You're not going to keep me in this cage forever, are you?" asked Elladan, arousal still singing through his veins.

"Don't even tell me that you're not enjoying it," said Glorfindel.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it. I just enjoy coming too."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you come soon." Glorfindel yawned, and kissed the top of Elladan's head. "Sleep now, okay?"

The next morning, after breakfast and a run, Elladan returned to the room to find Glorfindel standing in the middle of the room, looking at him speculatively. Without thinking about it, he stripped out of his clothes. Glorfindel nodded, and then went back to the bedroom.

Naked and curious, he stood at parade rest, waiting for Glorfindel to tell him what they were going to do. There were sounds from the bedroom, but he couldn't see what Glorfindel was doing. He cocked his head, trying to hear better.

Before he could figure it out, Glorfindel came out and went over to the closet, coming back with hands full of cuffs. Elladan almost objected when Glorfindel went to his knees in front of him, but his protests dried up before he could voice them when Glorfindel started to wrap cuffs around his ankles.

"So, I'm going to lock you to the bed, and we're going to try out those needles," said Glorfindel. "What's your safeword?"

It took Elladan a second to answer, because at the word needles, his mind had completely emptied of thought. The slap to his thigh shocked him out of it. "Um, Rivendell," he said.

"Very good." Glorfindel lumbered his way back to his feet, and picked up the other two cuffs off the floor. Handing one to Elladan for him to hold, he wrapped the other around Elladan's wrist. Repeating the action on the other arm, Glorfindel said, "Okay, go."

Elladan headed into the room, only to pull up short at the door. What Glorfindel had been doing was clear, as there was a sheet spread over the bed, the needles and alcohol wipes set on one nightstand. Elladan stayed there until he felt the warmth of Glorfindel's body pressed up against his back. "You can use the safeword, Elladan. There's no shame in that."

He shook his head. How could Glorfindel get so many things right and then not understand this one? "It's not that I don't want to do this, Glorfindel. It's that I'm afraid I'll like it too much. It's something I've never dared do with anyone else before."

Glorfindel's sigh tickled the back of Elladan's neck, and then he kissed Elladan's shoulder. "It's okay to like what we do, Elladan. Otherwise there's no point in doing it. Now, if you don't plan to safeword, I suggest you get on the bed, or do you want a punishment first?"

"No, no punishment," said Elladan, as he hurried over to the bed. "How do you want me?"

"Hands over your head, legs spread," said Glorfindel. Elladan discovered that Glorfindel had attached chains to the bed, with hooks that would fasten to the cuffs, and he lined himself under them. Glorfindel was smiling when he came to fasten Elladan into place.

The bed was large enough that when Glorfindel chained Elladan's legs into place, he didn't have much give - he could only move an inch or so in each direction, if that much.

Glorfindel slid open the nightstand and pulled out a black piece of cloth, which he wrapped around Elladan's head, taking away his sight. Elladan's breathing quickened at that, and Glorfindel set a hand on his chest. "Focus, Elladan. Focus on your breathing. You can do it."

Elladan did the only thing he could do. He contrated, trying to slow his breathing, make it less frightened sounding. Still, when Glorfindel knelt between his thighs, Elladan jumped a little.

Laughing lightly, Glorfindel started massaging Elladan's shoulders and chest. "You need to relax, Elladan. Maybe tomorrow I'll arrange for massages for both of us - you certainly could benefit from one."

It felt so good that Elladan forgave Glorfindel his laughter, as long as he didn't stop. He groaned as Glorfindel found a particularly tender place on his shoulder, and shifted so that both hands could work on it. When the knot released, it was almost painful in its intensity.

Gradually, Glorfindel's hands slowed, becoming less about a massage and more about the sensual. When he started dragging his nails over Elladan's chest, Elladan moaned. "Oh, fuck," he said. "Don't stop."

"It's only going to get better," said Glorfindel, as he scratched over Elladan's nipples, bringing them to a hard point.

With no warning, Glorfindel pinched one hard enough to make Elladan yelp. Elladan squirmed as far as the cuffs would allow, trying to offer himself up for more.

"Okay, you ready?" Glorfindel asked, releasing the nipple.

"Yeah," said Elladan. "Give it to me."

Glorfindel shifted - to reach the needles and alcohol wipes, Elladan assumed - and then there was a tearing sound. The alcohol wipe was cold on Elladan's skin, and he shivered. Then there was a bright flare of pain in his chest, just above his nipple.

Crying out, he arched his back. The pain wasn't big, but it was definitely sharp, and it fluctuated with every breath that Elladan took. Glorfindel didn't pause or ask if Elladan was okay. He just cleaned another place on Elladan's chest - above the other nipple - and threaded a needle through there, as well.

As needle after needle went in, Elladan found himself growing calmer and quieter with every one. The pain was like nothing Elladan had ever experienced before. It wasn't as intense as being whipped, but it was longer lasting, since Glorfindel was leaving the needles in place. And it grew with every needle that Glorfindel added.

Finally, Glorfindel's hands paused, resting on Elladan's stomach. "What do you think, Elladan?"

Elladan wasn't sure he could articulate it, since his head was floating somewhere above the bed. But he'd been asked a direct question, so he did the best he could. "Floaty," he whispered, his voice sounding far away in his ears.

This Time when Glorfindel laughed, Elladan laughed with him. It was odd. Usually Elladan associated being hurt with sex, but he wasn't particularly aroused - just high on his body chemistry.

Glorfindel climbed off Elladan, and Elladan whimpered. He was going to float away without Glorfindel's weight on him, holding him in place. But Glorfindel shushed him, a hand on his hip. As the bed moved with Glorfindel, Elladan refocused on his breathing, which hurt with the needles still in place.

He wasn't sure what Glorfindel was doing at first, and then he realized that he was unlocking the cock cage, sliding the pieces off of Elladan's dick. He hadn't thought that he was turned on, but as Glorfindel's mouth sank down over his cock, he got hard so fast it hurt.

Elladan gasped when Glorfindel released his cock, and then moaned as Glorfindel's clever fingers spread lube over it. After several days of not coming, it was enough to push him to the brink, and the only thing that stopped him from letting go was the tight grip that Glorfindel had on the base of his cock. "Wouldn't want this over that fast, now would you?" asked Glorfindel, his voice gentle.

"No," he moaned, not sure where this was going but sure that it was someplace good if he could just hold on. Glorfindel finished spreading lube on his cock, and then simply rested one hand on Elladan's stomach, just below the spread of needles.

The hand was jerking a little, and there were sounds that Elladan couldn't identify. He was lost in sensation, drowning in it, so when Glorfindel finally moved, he was slow to react. He thought he could be forgiven as Glorfindel straddled him and slowly sat back, Elladan's cock sliding inside of him.

His eyes flew open, but all he could see was black. He knew that he was gasping for air, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the hot, tight, wet space his cock was sliding into, oh, so slowly. He whimpered as Glorfindel settled, his ass cradled by Elladan's hips.

"If you come before I say, I won't let you come again while we're here," Glorfindel said, but he sounded a little breathless himself.

"O - okay," he said, gritting his teeth in an effort not to just let go as Glorfindel started to move on him, around him. Elladan could hear the little slick sounds that was Glorfindel touching himself, and he whined, desperate.

"Not yet, Elladan. Don't come yet," Glorfindel said, voice tight the way it always got when he was close to coming. A half dozen more strokes, and warm come striped him from navel to chin, as Glorfindel moaned.

That broke Elladan, who started to beg. "Please, Glorfindel, please. Need to come so badly, please - "

"Shh, almost there," said Glorfindel, who leaned forward and tugged the blindfold. "Look at yourself. Go on. See how beautiful you are like this."

Lifting his head, he could see the needles threading the flesh around his nipples, Glorfindel still on his cock, and he cried out, desperate.

"Now, Elladan. Come now," said Glorfindel, who lifted up and slammed himself back down to Elladan's hips. That was the last thing that Elladan could take, and he started to come, helpless in the face of an orgasm that tore him to pieces.

When he was aware of himself again, Glorfindel was still sitting on his hips. "You back with me, Elladan?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I - I think so?" he said, unsure, but wanting to answer Glorfindel anyway. He was still deep in headspace, but he suspected that Glorfindel knew that.

Glorfindel smiled at him, and knelt up. Elladan's cock slid out of him, and they both hissed at the sensation. "I have to take the needles out now," said Glorfindel, as he knelt on the bed at Elladan's side. "Are you ready for that?"

"I guess," Elladan said.

"Okay. Deep breath in, and let it out slowly," said Glorfindel, and as Elladan breathed out, he slowly slid the needle out of Elladan's skin. The sensation was distinctly _weird_ , though it didn't hurt.

Reminding Elladan to breathe with each removal, Glorfindel gradually removed the eight needles in Elladan's chest. When he finally removed the last one, Elladan lifted his head again to look down. There were little pinpricks of blood on his chest, but other than that, you couldn't tell that they'd done anything at all.

"I'm going to unchain you," said Glorfindel. "We both need to shower, and I need to clean those puncture holes." He suited actions to words, and once the chains were undone, said, "Okay, let's hit the shower."

"Nuh, uh," said Elladan, still a little gone and not really caring about what he was saying. "Hold me first."

"What?" Glorfindel looked a little shocked at the demand, but then smiled. Sliding down on the bed, he curled around Elladan, resting his head on Elladan's shoulder. Elladan wrapped an arm around Glorfindel and held on tight for a long Time.

Eventually he felt a little steadier, and released Glorfindel, who blinked sleepily at him. "You ready for that shower?"

As Elladan had started to feel pretty gross, he agreed, and the two of them headed off to the bathroom.

Glorfindel wouldn't let Elladan wash himself at all, lathering his hair and scrubbing his chest. His hands were thorough as he lathered up Elladan's balls and cock, and he even ran a soapy finger down Elladan's ass, cleaning him.

Elladan would have sworn that there was no way he was getting it up again today, but such gentle, methodical touching had a predictable effect on his libido. Glorfindel wrapped a soapy hand around Elladan's erection, stroking it firmly.

"Am I locking this gorgeous cock back up?" he asked seriously. "I won't make you do it, but I have to admit that I like having that kind of control over you."

Panting, hanging onto the wall for support, Elladan blinked water out of his eyes and tried to think. It was difficult, with Glorfindel's hand turning his knees to jello. "Yeah, I like it too. But please let me come first," he begged.

"I think that can be arranged," Glorfindel said, as he sped his hand. "Go ahead, boy. Give it up for me."

The familiar words and the permission to come was a heady combination, and the hand on his cock was doing wicked things. His orgasm wasn't as powerful as the one earlier, a gentle swell instead of a tsunami, but it still felt amazing.

After they dried off, Glorfindel carefully locked Elladan back into the cock cage. The touching felt good, but after two orgasms so close together, Elladan couldn't have gotten it up with a crane. The two of them meandered back into the bedroom. After Glorfindel put the collar back on Elladan, they collapsed into the bed, Glorfindel curled around Elladan, and they fell asleep.

Elladan barely moved through the night, and they both slept well into the morning. He stumbled out into the living room to order lunch, as it was too late for breakfast, and Glorfindel came out not much later, creases on his face from the pillow.

Once the food was there, they both wolfed it down like they hadn't eaten for days. It was only as Elladan started on his dessert that he started to slow down.

As Glorfindel shoveled cake into his mouth, he mumbled, "So, we're here for two more nights. I'd like to play in public tonight, and then we'll see about tomorrow night."

"All right," said Elladan, a little curious about why Glorfindel was telling him _now_.

"So, go do what you want for a few hours - hit the gym, go for a run. Just don't leave the premises, and be back by five, okay?"

Finishing up the last bite of food, Elladan shoved back from the table and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Figuring that the gym sounded good, he just pulled on track pants and a t shirt before heading downstairs. The girl behind the desk nodded at him, and he nodded back before he went to the gardens.

When the door swung open, he didn't even look up, until he heard Vince's voice. "Hello, pretty."

Elladan sighed. He'd really hoped that he'd be able to make it through the next few days without being bugged by this asshole. "The name is Elladan Elrondion," he said mildly

"But you _are_ pretty," insisted Vince.

"I'm also not yours to harass. Just bug off, would you?"

He was aware of how close Vince was, but he was still shocked when the bastard grabbed his arm. he jumped to his feet, pulling his arm out of Vince's grasp. "Do you not see the collar, asshole?" he demanded. "Touch me again and I'll flatten you."

"Yeah, right," Vince sneered. "You're a sub and you like being on your knees. Shouldn't matter for who." He tried to grab Elladan's arm again, and this Time, Elladan was prepared, shifting out of the way and then coming back with a backhand across the face.

It knocked Vince to the floor, and he looked up, shocked. "You hit me!"

"Damn straight I did. You'd better get out of here before I do more than that."

Slowly, Vince climbed to his feet. "I'm going to have you thrown out of here. I'm a regular and you're not," he spat. "Just who do you think they'll believe?"

Just then, the door to the gym slammed open, and a huge bear of a man walked in. "Parker, he hit me," said Vince.

"As he should have. Do you really think that we don't have surveillance?" asked Parker. "Get out, and don't come back, Vince. We've had complaints about you before, and this just seals it."

Vince moved slowly, towards the door. "You'll regret this. I'll tell everyone that you kicked a vicTim of assault out."

"And I own this club, Vince. To quote you, 'Just who do you think they'll believe?' Good luck finding _anyone_ to play with once word gets out that you're not safe, and that apparently consensual doesn't matter either. Now get out before I flatten you for Mister elrondion."

Vince blanched and scurried out the door. Once he was gone, Elladan turned to face Parker. Holding out his hand, he said, "Thanks."

"No problem. Should have gotten rid of him years ago." Parker took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Sorry I haven't had Time to introduce myself. I'm Robert Parker. I own this establishment."

"I figured that out," said Elladan with a grin.

"Are you going to the club tonight? I plan to be there tonight."

"Yes, my... Glorfindel told me this morning that we're going to the club tonight." Elladan rubbed the back of his neck.

Parker smiled widely. "Good. I hear the two of you put on quite a show. I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Elladan could feel the blush spread across his face. "Well, I hope you enjoy."

"I'm sure I will. Now, I should let you get back to your workout," Parker said, and slipped out the door.

He really missed Elrohir and Rivendell - missed chasing his brother around the city. But they only had a week of leave left, and only another two nights here. Might as well make the most of them before he went back to Rivendell, especially since he didn't know the next Time that Glorfindel and he would actually get to play like this.

When he couldn't run anymore, he decided to go for a walk around the grounds, since he still had Time to kill.

The sound of someone running up the path made him open his eyes again. He had just that second to recognize Vince before Vince's foot connected with his gut. He grunted in pain, as the air was knocked out of him, but the second Time that Vince tried to kick him, he grabbed his foot and twisted, pulling him off balance and knocking him to the ground.

Vince looked completely shocked, and Elladan took advantage of that moment to scramble to his feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"You little asshole. You got me kicked out of here." Vince was slowly climbing to his feet. Elladan wasn't worried about a fair fight, but he had to admit that he was a little concerned that Vince might have some knifes.

"The only person you have to blame for getting kicked out of here is you, Vince," said Elladan. "Of course, you didn't know when you tried to be a pushy fucker that I can _kick your ass_. And Parker isn't here to stop me this Time."

Vince didn't say anything. He just charged Elladan with an inarticulate roar, telegraphing with every bit of his body that he was going to try and body slam Elladan. At the last possible second, Elladan stepped out of the way, grabbed the back of Vince's shirt, and helped him along, so that Vince sprawled in the dirt once more.

This Time, Vince was a little more cautious about standing back up. The two of them circled a little bit, before Vince tried to throw another punch. Elladan didn't hesitate before he blocked Vince's punch and then returned it, catching the ass right in the face. There was a _crack_ as his nose broke, instantly starting to bleed all over his face. "You really want to keep going, Vince? Only thing you have going for you is your looks, and at the rate you're losing, you won't have those for long."

Vince grabbed Elladan around the chest, trying to force him down to his knees. Elladan resisted. There was only one person that he'd go to his knees for, and Vince wasn't even close to being him. It took a little bit of struggling - Vince was stronger than he looked - before he was free, but once he was, he punched Vince right in the solar plexus.

Vince doubled over, coughing and fighting to catch his breath. Elladan didn't give him a chance, hitting him in the back with his hands clasped together. Vince collapsed into the dirt, and Elladan said, "Are you going to be smart and stay down there, Vince? Or am I going to have to continue to kick your ass?"

Elladan was completely unsurprised when Vince started slowly climbing back to his feet. He didn't wait for him to get there, doing a leg sweep and knocking him right back down. This Time he didn't wait, dropping onto Vince's back with all of his weight and wrapped his arm around Vince's throat, pulling back. "Now, I would call this a win for me, and a lose for you. I'm going to let you go, and then I'm going to continue on my walk. _You_ are going to run away like a beaten dog and not come back. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you!"

"Wrong answer." Elladan tightened his arm, cutting off Vince's air. "Let's try this again. Are you going to leave?"

Vince made choking noises, and eventually Elladan relaxed his arms minutely - just enough for Vince to get some air. "Well?" he asked conversationally.

"I'll go," said Vince.

"Thought you'd see it my way," said Elladan. Slowly, watching for any funny moves, he got off Vince's back and stood back, watching dispassionately as Vince climbed back to his feet. He didn't look at Elladan as he started to hobble off. "I hope Parker sees you," Elladan said under his breath. He waited till Vince went around the mansion, and started to walk the opposite direction, but his pleasure in the day was pretty much shot. Besides, his gut hurt where Vince had kicked him, and all he wanted was a shower to get that bastard's blood off him.

Figuring that this was a special circumstance, and that Glorfindel would forgive him for coming back to the room early, he headed back inside. He hadn't made it three steps into the lobby before the counter clerk was running over to him. "Mister Elrondion! Are you injured?" she asked breathlessly, twisting her hands together.

"No, I'm not. But I need to talk to Parker," he said.

"Of course. Just a moment, sir," she said, running back behind the counter and picking up the desk phone. She spoke quietly for a minute, and then hung up. Before she could say anything, the door to the back room opened, and out came Parker.

"Mister Elrondion. I take it something happened?" he said.

"You could say that. You've got a pest problem on your grounds, Parker."

"Will you follow me?" Parker turned around and walked away. He was clearly a man who was used to being obeyed. Elladan figured that it was habit more than a power trip, so he followed willingly enough. When he got to the back office, Parker was pulling out an impressive first aid kit.

"I'm not hurt," Elladan said. "Blood all came from the pest problem."

"Are you sure?" Parker asked. "Don't be all stoic for show, Mister Elrondion."

"Nah, I'm really okay. Vince isn't, however. I might have messed up his pretty boy looks a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I broke his nose," said Elladan with a certain amount of satisfaction. "Hopefully he learned his lesson this Time."

Parker sighed. "I'm sorry that it came to that. Vince is an oily little bastard, and I couldn't ever make anything stick to him, so I'm glad that you helped me get rid of him."

Laughing a little, Elladan said, "It's hardly the first Time I've dealt with someone like that. I'm just impressed that you actually tried to take care of the problem."

"Well, you still have my thanks. Is there anything I can do to thank you?" Parker playfully fluttered his eyelashes.

Elladan grinned. "No. Well, yes. Can I use your bathroom to get some of this blood off? Glorfindel's going to panic as it is when I show up like this. I'd rather not show up blood covered as well."

Parker grinned and opened the door on the back wall, showing off a well appointed bath. "Help yourself."

Elladan went in and washed his hands, arms, and face, getting the worst of the blood off. Glorfindel would still know that he'd been in a fight, but hopefully he'd let Elladan talk before he tried to call an ambulance. Thanking Parker, he went out of the office and over to the elevator. He was too tired to deal with the stairs.

When he walked into the suite, Glorfindel said absently from the table, "You're early." Then he looked up and jumped to his feet. "Holy crap, Elladan, what happened?"

Elladan finished stripping, folding his clothes and setting them on the floor, before he met Glorfindel halfway. Unsurprisingly, Glorfindel started touching Elladan, checking for broken bones, concussions, everything and anything. Elladan just closed his eyes and told him, in brief, what had happened and that he wasn't injured.

That would have been more impressive if two seconds later, Glorfindel hadn't pressed on Elladan's stomach and made him wince. Glorfindel took a good look at it and blanched, not that Elladan could really blame him - there was a footprint right over his stomach where he'd been kicked. "You need to go to the infarmay to check for internal bleeding," he said, already moving towards the phone, only to stop when Elladan grabbed his arm.

"Elrohir's done worse, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel's mouth showed his unhappiness. "But we're not there, we're _here_. And here, the only marks you're supposed to have are the ones I put on you."

"I'm _fine_ , Glorfindel, just bruised. And I really don't want to spend tonight in the infarmary, okay? I just want a shower, preferably with you, and a nap, so I have enough energy to go play tonight."

"You want to play here, where that asshole _assaulted_ you? Are you crazy?"

"Glorfindel," Elladan let everything bleed through - his desire, his want, his hope, and his need. It seemed to stop Glorfindel in his tracks.

"Um, okay. If you're sure," he said, eyes not leaving Elladan's face.

"I'm very, very sure." With that, Elladan let go of Glorfindel's arm and made his way to the bathroom. From the sounds behind him, Glorfindel was stripping as he walked, and that made Elladan smile.

By the Time he had the collar off and the water set to the right temperature, Glorfindel was right there, crowding up against him. Elladan let Glorfindel step in first, before he steeled himself for Glorfindel's reaction and stepped inside. "I'm sorry," said Elladan, unsure of what else to say.

It made Glorfindel grab him around the neck and pull him in for a deep kiss. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you kicked that bastard's ass," he said.

Elladan just grinned against Glorfindel's mouth. "You want to help get me clean?"

"Of course."

There was nothing erotic about the shower at all, but the caring that Glorfindel showed for each one of Elladan's bruises made him have to catch his breath. His hands were gentle as he lathered soap over Elladan's stomach, and as he cleaned each of Elladan's knuckles, and as he checked to make sure that his pupils were the same size and dilating correctly.

By the Time they got out, Elladan was wilting. The adrenaline of the fight was wearing off, and it just left tiredness in its wake. He dried off haphazardly and put his collar back on before he moved to the bedroom, where he pretty much collapsed on the bed. Glorfindel crawled up on the other side and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep, Elladan. You'll feel better with some rest."

"Sleep with me?" he asked plaintively.

"Um, sure," said Glorfindel and then curling protectively around Elladan.

Knowing that he was safe here in Glorfindel's arms, he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

When the alarm went off, Elladan opened his eyes. He had turned over in his sleep, so that Glorfindel was plastered up against his back, and he squirmed backwards, feeling Glorfindel's cock between his cheeks. He felt a low thread of arousal, but it was like a banked fire, not a roaring inferno. Stretching, he moved away from Glorfindel and turned over to face him.

Glorfindel's eyes were open and he was looking at him with concern. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Elladan did a quick check, and found that the only place he really hurt was his stomach. "I'm not going to be doing crunches any Time soon, but other than that, I'm _fine_. Worrywart."

It was clear that Glorfindel was still concerned, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Elladan a quick kiss before hopping out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Elladan lay there, relaxing, as Glorfindel got cleaned up. When he finished, Elladan took his turn, and then went out to the living room, where Glorfindel was setting a gym bag on the couch. "Toys for tonight?" Elladan asked casually, hoping that Glorfindel would tell him what they were doing.

Smiling, Glorfindel said, "Sit down."

Puzzled, Elladan did as he was told, sitting on the couch. It was strange just how _normal_ it felt to be naked when Glorfindel was clothed. Glorfindel's words knocked that thought right out of his head. "I'm planning to cane you tonight."

"Oh, hell, yes," he said. "I want - Glorfindel, you know I want - "

"I know, I know you want it. But you've never been caned before, right?"

"No," he said, drawing the word out. "But I've never spent eight days as someone's boytoy before, either, and I've managed that okay."

Glorfindel chuckled. "True. But I want to talk about your safeword again."

"Do we have to?" Elladan knew he was whining. He didn't care. He just wanted to _go_.

The slap wasn't really a surprise, but it still startled Elladan into shutting up. "Yes, we do. Caning can be intense, not just physically but emotionally, and if it gets overwhelming I want your _promise_ that you'll safeword."

Sighing, Elladan said, "I promise," but Glorfindel continued to glare until Elladan said in a calmer voice, "I promise, Glorfindel. If it's too much, I'll tell you."

"Okay. I'm going to hold you to that," said Glorfindel. Then he glanced at his watch and said, "Go get dressed. Track pants, no underwear. Don't worry about looking good, since I'm going to be stripping you soon after we get there."

"Yes, sir," said Elladan, heading to the bedroom. Thankfully, he'd brought more than one pair of track pants, since the ones he'd worn earlier in the day were a mess. Pulling them on, he realized that they were a little too tight, and emphasized the cock cage enough that everyone downstairs were going to be able to see it. Then again, when Glorfindel stripped him, they'd be able to see it anyway.

He went back out into the living room, where Glorfindel picked up the gym bag and said, "Let's go."

They took the elevator to the lobby, and then cut through the restaurant to the club. The smell of the food made Elladan realize that he was hungry, but he decided that it was probably better that he wasn't full tonight.

There was a small crowd gathered around the St. Andrew's cross, where Tamara was flogging Jenny, and Elladan realized that no one was looking at him right now anyway. The two of them dropped into a table a little way away, and Elladan couldn't help staring as Tamara expertly turned Jenny's back and ass red.

"Hot, isn't it?" asked Glorfindel with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah," said Elladan.

"Not as hot as you're going to be."

Elladan couldn't have stopped the blush if he tried. It was still hard to think of himself as hot. Needy, maybe.

Glorfindel noticed, because Glorfindel always noticed. "Come here, Elladan," he said, patting his knee. Blushing even harder, Elladan stood and circled the table till he could sit on Glorfindel's lap. "Relax," he said, running a soothing hand down his side.

Ducking his head, Elladan leaned into the caress. "Trying to," he said.

"Well, try harder." As Glorfindel continued to pet him, Elladan took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Finally, he felt less like hiding, and he lifted his head out of the crook of Glorfindel's neck. Tamara had finished with Jenny, and was helping her off the cross. Jenny went to her knees as Elladan watched, and Tamara started cleaning the cross and the flogger, so that the next person would be able to use it.

"You going to put me on the cross again?" asked Elladan hopefully.

"Nope. Thought we'd try something different." Glorfindel stood, picking up the gym bag, and led his way over to the spanking bench set several feet away from the cross. It was made of wood, with pads for the knees and chest. Glorfindel smiled a tight little smile as he ran his hand over the chest pad. "I'm going to bind your hands behind your back, but I'm not going to tie you to the bench itself. I want you to stay because you want this, not because I've made it impossible for you to get up."

Elladan shivered. He'd seen people caned before, and he knew that holding still was probably going to be hard as hell - kind of like he would have been, if he didn't have the cage on.

"Take off your pants, Elladan," Glorfindel said. He wasn't looking at Elladan. Instead he was opening the gym bag and digging around inside of it. "I want you naked and on your knees."

Nervously, Elladan kicked off his shoes, and pushed the pants off. He folded them and set them on a nearby chair before he lowered himself back to his knees. He tried to ignore the soft murmurs around them as people noted the cock cage and the bruise on his stomach. When he failed at that, he stared at the floor, not wanting to look anyone in the face.

He was a little startled when Glorfindel crouched in front of him, his fingers firm on Elladan's chin, tipping his head up. Elladan met his eyes straight on, and the affection there made him realize that he had no reason to hide. "You okay, Elladan?"

"Peachy," Elladan said with a smirk. Glorfindel didn't respond. He just smiled and brushed a kiss over Elladan's lips before standing back up.

Elladan focused on his breathing until Glorfindel came back holding two of the cuffs from the room. "Wrists," he said, and Elladan obediently held his hands out so that Glorfindel could wrap the leather around them, buckling them snugly. "Stand up," he said, and Elladan pushed himself back to his feet. Glorfindel took him by the upper arm and guided him over to the bench, fussing as Elladan knelt in place, leaning forward so that his chest was supported. Only then did Glorfindel pull Elladan's hands around behind him, locking them together.

"Comfortable?" he asked, coming around so that Elladan could see him. "Can you breathe okay?"

Elladan nodded, and then lowered his head back down to the surface of the bench, relaxing as much as he could. Glorfindel went around behind him, and his hands moved Elladan gently but firmly, encouraging him into a position where he stuck his ass out even farther. "Okay, Elladan, I'm going to start with a warm up, okay? No cane yet, just the flogger."

He nodded again, and added a quiet "Yes, sir," as well.

"Such a good boy," said Glorfindel, before the flogger fell the first Time.

Glorfindel had meant it about being a warm up - the first few lashes from the flogger didn't do much at all. But as he got into it, the flogger fell with more thud on Elladan's ass, making him groan, his hips thrusting into thin air. Just as Elladan was really starting to enjoy it, Glorfindel stopped, running his hands over the bare skin of Elladan's ass.

His voice was soft but certain when he said, "I think you're about ready. What do you think?"

Elladan nodded eagerly. He _really_ wanted this.

He heard Glorfindel moving around behind him, the sounds of people breathing and soft murmurs. It all faded away, though, when the cane pressed against the hot skin of his ass. Glorfindel lifted it, and then pressed it against him again, and once more, and then there was a whistling sound and a sharp _crack_ that Elladan heard more than he felt for a moment.

Then there was a sharp flare of pain across both cheeks, and he sucked in a huge gulp of air. He let it out slowly, only then realizing that Glorfindel was waiting for him to recover. He didn't trust his voice, but he nodded. He definitely wanted more.

Glorfindel pulled back, and then there was another _crack_ , just a little bit below the first. This Time, Glorfindel didn't pause to see how Elladan was going to react. He just did it again.

Elladan bit his lip, trying to keep the sounds behind them, but by the Time the seventh - or was it the eighth - one hit, he couldn't have stopped the small cries. He was shifting all over the bench, and the only thing that kept his hands from going down to cover his ass were the cuffs.

He was _flying_.

The pain was all twisted up inside, letting Elladan let loose in ways that he hadn't even considered for years. The logical part of his brain was ashamed of his inability to take this without moving, without sound. The rest of him thumped that part into silence thoroughly.

When Glorfindel left a line of fire across the back of both thighs, Elladan yelled wordlessly. Glorfindel paused again, and Elladan was vaguely aware that Glorfindel was waiting to see if he'd safeword. It was tempting. The word "Rivendell" was right there on the tip of his tongue, waiting for Elladan to say, but his own stubbornness wouldn't let him.

He managed to hold out through two more strikes of the cane, and then he found himself whispering it brokenly. Glorfindel had clearly been listening for it, because he dropped the cane with a clatter and was next to Elladan within a split second. "Shh, we're done," he said, his hand coming up to wipe wetness away from Elladan's face. He didn't say anything about it, letting Elladan tell himself that it was just sweat.

"Sorry, sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel crouched down by Elladan's face and said, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, Elladan. You're _beautiful_."

Elladan blinked moisture out of his eyes, and nodded a little bit. The endorphins were starting to kick in, and he was starting to wonder why he'd safeworded in the first place. Then he shifted, and it reminded him clearly. "Ow," he said, as the welts on his ass pulled. Glorfindel tried to hide the smile, but he didn't do a very good job of it.

After kissing him briefly, Glorfindel stood and unhooked the cuffs from each other, and as his arms swung forward, Elladan groaned and knelt up. His head spun, and he laid it back down quickly. Glorfindel's hand on his back steadied him, and this Time when he knelt up, he was able stay up.

Glorfindel gave him a minute to recover before urging him up off the bench. When Glorfindel pushed on his shoulder, Elladan went to his knees willingly, though when he sat back on his heels, he hissed. His ass _hurt_ in all sorts of good ways, and Elladan couldn't wait for Glorfindel to finish cleaning the damn bench. He wanted to get fucked, either out here or in one of the back rooms. He didn't even want to wait long enough to go upstairs.

After what seemed like a short eternity, Glorfindel came over. Hooking one of his hands under Elladan's arm, he helped him to his feet. Elladan didn't care to stop the whimper at the way that it hurt in all sorts of new ways. As soon as he was steady on his feet, he leaned into Glorfindel. "Fuck me, now," he said.

"Okay. Let's just get up - "

"No. Take me in the back room and tie me down and fuck me. Please, sir, I _want_ it." Elladan tried his best to look needy.

It apparently worked, if the way that Glorfindel's mouth moved silently meant anything. Then Glorfindel let go of Elladan, grabbed the gym bag with the crop and Elladan's clothes and said, "Let's go."

Elladan led the way to the back hallway. Two of the doors were closed, but there was one open and that was all Elladan cared about. As soon as he was inside the room far enough that the door would shut, he dropped to his knees. "Please, sir," he said, trying to get Glorfindel closer. "Let me suck you?"

"Mmm, yes," said Glorfindel, unbuckling his belt and pants. His cock was hard, practically jumping through the slit in his boxers. As soon as he was close enough, Elladan opened his mouth and sucked it in as deep as he could go.

The head of Glorfindel's dick was pushing against the opening of his throat, the shaft pressing his tongue down, and Elladan moaned. It felt so good to be here, on his knees. He swallowed, trying to take more of Glorfindel's dick.

"Such a good cocksucker," said Glorfindel. "So hot, so beautiful when I hurt you."

Elladan couldn't nod, not really, but he could groan his agreement. He pulled back, running his tongue over the head of Glorfindel's dick, dipping into the slit, and listening as Glorfindel groaned his praises.

When Glorfindel pulled back, Elladan chased after his dick, wanting to keep it in his mouth, but Glorfindel asked, "Don't you want to be tied down and fucked, Elladan?"

He wanted that very much, so when Glorfindel pointed at the bed, Elladan crawled over, feeling each welt pulling on his ass, the cock cage swinging between his legs. When he climbed up on the bed and sprawled on his stomach, he realized that his face was wet again. It didn't matter.

What did matter was Glorfindel securing the wrist cuffs to the bed so that Elladan's arms were spread. It mattered that Glorfindel was urging him up on his knees, legs spread. It mattered that he could hear Glorfindel applying lube to his dick.

The head of Glorfindel's cock nudged against his hole, and Elladan whimpered. He tried to push back, but he couldn't. All he could do was kneel there, waiting to be impaled on Glorfindel's cock.

As Glorfindel started to slide in, Elladan said, "Oh, god, yes."

Glorfindel chuckled a little. "You know I'm not letting you come tonight, right?"

Elladan had suspected as much, but to have it confirmed just made him wilder to get fucked. He loved knowing that Glorfindel was using Elladan's body for his pleasure.

He started to move, hard and fast, giving Elladan no quarter. Elladan grunted with each impact of Glorfindel's hips against his own. When Glorfindel slapped Elladan on the ass, right over the worst of the welts, Elladan yelped.

"Do you like this, Elladan? Like the way that I hurt you?"

"Uh, huh," said Elladan. He more than liked it. He fucking _loved_ it.

"We're going to find a way to do this in Rivendell," said Glorfindel as his cock pistoned in and out of Elladan's ass. "I love this too much to give it up now."

"Fuck, yeah." He was all for that idea.

Glorfindel started to lose the rhythm, and Elladan knew that he was close. Squeezing tight, he tried to make Glorfindel's orgasm as hot as he could. With one last groan, Glorfindel slumped over Elladan's back, panting and trying to catch his breath.

He whimpered as Glorfindel pulled out slowly. He was expecting to be untied, maybe held. He wasn't expecting Glorfindel to slide back, spread Elladan's cheeks, and lick over his hole. "Holy fuck!" he yelled, his head coming up like a startled colt.

He could feel Glorfindel chuckling against the sensitive skin of his ass as he continued to lick and tongue Elladan. Tied as he was, there was nothing that Elladan could do except kneel there and let him lick his come out of Elladan.

By the Time Glorfindel finished, Elladan was nothing more than a puddle on the bed - one that wanted to be hard so, _so_ badly. His body wanted to come, but Elladan knew that that was part of what he wanted. He wanted the discomfort of not being able to come, of knowing that it was at Glorfindel's discretion.

When Glorfindel moved away, Elladan shifted so that he could collapse flat on the bed. Glorfindel sat next to him, running a soothing hand over Elladan's back and ass until he calmed somewhat. Once he didn't feel quite so much like he was going to shatter, he said, "I'm okay."

"You're better than okay," said Glorfindel. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Elladan could feel his face warming to match the heat in his ass. "You, um, you, too," he stammered out.

Glorfindel laughed a little, and then said, "Let's get you untied, okay? And then we'll go upstairs and I'll put ice on your ass."

At the suggestion of ice, his ass throbbed as if in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me," he said.

The next morning, Elladan was stiff and sore. His ass _ached_ in all the best ways. He thought about going for a run, but then he stretched and decided that it wouldn't be a good idea. Instead he got up, leaving Glorfindel sleeping, and went to call for breakfast. He tried to sit at the table, but that wasn't happening - the chairs were too hard on his ass. Instead he made himself comfortable on the couch and thought about the night before. It had been _awesome_. He'd known that Glorfindel was a pretty good top, but the care he'd taken with Elladan after the caning had been just what Elladan had needed.

By the Time Glorfindel stumbled out of the bedroom, blindly searching for coffee, Elladan had eaten and read half the paper. He smiled as Glorfindel greedily drank down a full mug, before refilling it and coming to sit with Elladan, marginally more awake. "How's your ass today?" he asked.

Elladan shifted on the sofa a little. "Sore, but in a good way, you know?"

"Not surprising." Glorfindel took another sip of his coffee, eyeing Elladan over the rim of his cup thoughtfully. "How do you feel about the fact that you safeworded?"

Elladan had been doing a good job of repressing that fact. He'd never safeworded before, and had never trusted a top to take him that far. But he'd never been in a relationship with his top, either - they'd all been pick-ups for the night. The fact that he... cared for Glorfindel made all the difference, he supposed.

"I'm okay with it," he said. "I'm a little embarrassed, though. I've been hurt worse than that."

Glorfindel chuckled. "You aren't typically asked to kneel there and take it as you're hurt, though. In case you don't remember me saying it last night, you took it _beautifully_."

He couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. He did remember Glorfindel saying that, and his reaction last night made him a little uncomfortable. Glorfindel, being Glorfindel, didn't seem to realize that he shouldn't say anything about the redness staining his cheeks. Instead Glorfindel brushed the back of his hand across Elladan's cheek and said, "You know I mean it, don't you?"

Ducking his head, Elladan said, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Good." For a few minutes there was quiet as Glorfindel finished his coffee and Elladan watched Glorfindel.

When Glorfindel set his mug down on the table, Elladan had to mentally shake himself back to alertness. It was very easy to just drift while he was here. "Do you have anything in particular that you want to do on our last night here?" asked Glorfindel.

Elladan took the Time to actually think about the question. He'd had so many fantasies fulfilled over the last few days that he wasn't sure what else there was to want. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, I can't do anything else to the skin of your ass. You need to be able to sit on the airplane in four days, and I don't want you miserable."

"True." Elladan felt a little disappointed. He didn't want to waste their last day at the mansion. Glorfindel's mouth quirked up, and his eyes lit up, and Elladan realized that he'd gotten an idea. "What?" he asked.

"Nuh, uh," said Glorfindel. "That would be telling." Glorfindel glanced at his watch, and said, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. _You_ are going to take a bath. Get _really_ clean and relaxed, okay? If you take less than an hour, I'll just send you back in there."

"Okay," Elladan said, drawing it out. "Then what?"

Glorfindel leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. "Then I'm going to see just how full I can make you."

Remembering the sensation of cock plus vibrator, Elladan shivered. Oh, god, he loved the idea. Without thinking, he hit his knees so that Glorfindel could take off his collar and cuff. "That sounds good. Um, should I shave as well?"

"Yes. Do you need me to take the cock cage off while you do?"

"Please." Glorfindel indicated that Elladan should stand, and he did it obediently enough. The feel of Glorfindel's fingers on his cock as he removed the cage was enough to make him groan in pleasure, his cock getting hard so fast it hurt. "Are you going to let me come tonight?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but if you jerk off, I'll lock you in the cage for the rest our vacation, and not let you come at all."

Elladan couldn't help the whimper or the way that his cock jerked. "You like that idea, don't you?" asked Glorfindel. "The cage is definitely going back to Rivendell with us. I'll figure out a way for you to wear it."

"Oh, god." Elladan decided that he needed to go, now. If he had to stand there and wait for Glorfindel to quit talking about locking up his cock, he was going to shoot whether he was allowed or not.

As he hurried off to the bathroom, he heard Glorfindel say, "Remember, relax."

Relax. Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen when he was hard enough to cut steel.

Shaving was every bit as miserable as he expected. The constant sensation of the razor, plus the way he had to grip his cock to move it as he needed, made sure that he was hard and panting by the Time he finished. When he finished, he took some deep breaths, and realized that sitting in warm water was not going to help. Instead, he turned the water to cold and climbed in.

The cold water did what his own will had not been able to do - it got his cock down. Adjusting the water to warm, he set it to come out of the faucet instead of the shower, and knelt on the bathtub floor as the water came in.

When the water was up over his calves, he shifted, hissing as his ass hit the porcelain. It was tender, but the water cushioned him, making it not quite as bad as it could be. He leaned back against the end of the tub and let it fill with water.

He didn't usually take baths - that was more Glorfindel's thing than his own - but as he floated in the huge tub, he let his mind drift over the events of the last few days. Being caned, being caged, being fucked over and over again had been completely incredible. Next Time Elrond insisted on vacations, he was definitely taking them up on it, if it meant that he got to come here with Glorfindel.

The hot water was definitely making him relax and he closed his eyes, the better to luxuriate in the silky feel of the water against his newly shaved skin. It wasn't intense, but it was pleasurable, and without thinking he reached down to touch his cock, circling it with his hand in a loose hold. He gave himself one slow stroke before forcing himself to let go.

He wasn't trying to think or do. He was just letting himself be. It was kind of nice not having to be the military commander of Rivendell. He just kind of floated for a while, occasionally letting out some water out and adding more hot, but other than that, he just didn't think.

Since he wasn't wearing his watch, and there were no windows, he wasn't sure how long he'd been in there when there was a knock on the door. Glorfindel opened the door without asking. "It's been a bit over an hour, Elladan. Just thought I'd check that you hadn't slid down the drain."

"No, no drain sliding," said Elladan, pulling the plug on the tub with his toes. "Let me shower and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting," said Glorfindel as he closed the door.

Elladan turned the water to cool as he showered, soaping himself thoroughly. After the steamy heat of the last hour, the cool water felt good against his overheated body and he just stood under the spray for a while, letting it rain down on him.

When he finally got out, he dried himself off completely, and spent some Time trying to get his hair to behave. Giving that up as a bad cause, he went back out to the other room, where Glorfindel was sitting at the table, working. After a week, Elladan didn't need to ask. He just knelt at Glorfindel's side, waiting for attention.

Turning, Glorfindel put his collar and cuff back on, and then motioned for Elladan to stand so that he could slide the cage into place. After it was locked, he spent a few seconds petting the skin of Elladan's balls, stroking it softly. When he released them, Elladan sunk back down to his knees, waiting for instructions.

Glorfindel glanced down at him and smiled, and then shifted in his seat so that he could open his pants and pull out his cock. "Between my legs, boy. I want a long, slow, blowjob. Take your Time."

Elladan's mouth started to water, and he crawled under the table between Glorfindel's legs. This wasn't the first Time that Glorfindel had asked for this, and he knew just what Glorfindel wanted. He started by lipping his way over the head of Glorfindel's cock, his tongue darting out to taste the slit. Above him, there were the sounds of writing as Glorfindel answered letters or wrote training sessions, but Elladan didn't care. What he was doing was much more interesting.

Slowly, bit by bit, he took Glorfindel's cock into his mouth, sucking it slow and wet. Saliva ran down his chin, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the cock in his mouth. He groaned a little, and from above he heard a pause in the rapid writing. One of Glorfindel's hands came down and brushed through Elladan's hair gently, before he pulled it back and continued to type.

Elladan wanted to kneel there for hours, just mindlessly sucking and licking. His eyes closed, he bobbed his head slowly, swallowing around the head and then letting it slip almost all the way out, before sucking it back in. His jaw was starting to ache, his throat was starting to get sore, but that didn't matter.

He didn't know how long it had been when the writing paused again, and this Time both hands came down. They tangled in Elladan's hair, and then tightened into fists, pulling Elladan's hair painfully. Pinpricks of tears stung his eyes, and he moaned.

Glorfindel started to guide Elladan's head, up and back, over and over again. It gradually got faster, and deeper, and Elladan could taste precome on his tongue. Glorfindel's hands got even tighter, and he pulled Elladan down so that the head of his cock slipped into Elladan's throat, as he groaned and came. Elladan swallowed it down eagerly, licking Glorfindel's cock clean after Glorfindel released his hair.

When Glorfindel pushed him away lightly, Elladan rested his head against Glorfindel's knee, breathing deep. Glorfindel started petting his hair softly, almost absently, as he wrote with his other hand, and Elladan realized that Glorfindel had probably done the same with his cat, once upon a Time. It only made sense, since it certainly made Elladan want to purr.

Eventually, Elladan's knees started to hurt, and he nudged at Glorfindel's hand with his head. "I need to stand," he whispered, not really wanting to spoil the moment, but unable to stay kneeling any longer.

"Okay," said Glorfindel, and Elladan crawled out from under the table, wincing as he stood. Carefully, he stretched out his quads and hamstrings until he loosened up. When he looked at Glorfindel, it was to see naked desire clear on his face. Then Glorfindel shook his head, as if to clear it. "I need to finish this. You go sit on the couch, read a book or something. I'll take care of you in a while."

Elladan had learned that when he let Glorfindel have his way, things were very good, so he went and settled in on the couch. Picking up a book he started reading.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Glorfindel's voice got his attention immediately,. "close the book and come here."

With a slight pang of regret - they were in the bottom of the ninth and it would have been kind of nice to see who won - he closed it of and walked over to Glorfindel. When he started to go to his knees, though, Glorfindel stood and gripped him by the arm, holding him up on his feet.

The kiss that Glorfindel gave him was slow and wet and full of promise. Elladan eagerly returned it, offering Glorfindel anything he wanted without saying a word.

They kissed for a while, and when they finally stopped, Glorfindel rested his forehead against Elladan's in a motion that had become second nature to them both. "So, tonight's our last night," Glorfindel said. "I thought I'd give you the option of playing here or in the club. We're going to figure out ways to actually play in Rivendell, though we can't go as hard there as we did here, so it won't be the last Time we get to play. But it will be the last opportunity to play publicly for a while. Which would you like?"

Elladan thought about it. Playing in the club was cool, but, "I'd rather play here, just the two of us," he said.

Glorfindel smiled. "We can do that." Letting go of his grip on Elladan's arm, Glorfindel gestured towards the hooks where Elladan had been bound the first day they were there. "Go over there and wait. I'm going to get a few things."

Doing as he was told, he watched with curiosity as Glorfindel pulled out several floggers in different weights, a large butt plug, and the cuffs. He had to shift it all around several Times so that he wouldn't drop anything as he circled the couch.

Elladan went to his knees without being told. He waited as Glorfindel laid out the various floggers and the plug across the back of the couch, and then he came over and started fastening the cuffs around Elladan's wrists. "Here's what's going to happen," Glorfindel said. "I want you deep in your headspace before we get to the main event, so I'm going to play with you a while. Don't try to hurry me, because I'm going to take as much Time as it takes. Okay?"

That all sounded good, so Elladan nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir," he said enthusiastically.

"Go bend over the couch and spread for me," said Glorfindel.

Elladan felt his face go hot immediately, but he stood and went over to the couch, bending over the back and reaching back to spread his ass cheeks, presenting his hole for Glorfindel. The welts on his ass added a twinge of pain to the familiar position, but it wasn't bad at all.

He could feel the warmth of Glorfindel pressed up against his back, and hear the sound of lube opening. He expected the butt plug right away, but instead he got one of Glorfindel's fingers, sliding in ever so slowly.

Glorfindel used just that one finger until Elladan thought that he was going to go mad, and then still longer. By the Time Glorfindel added a second finger, it was all Elladan could do not to beg. Normally he'd beg willingly, but that seemed to fall in the category of hurrying things, and he'd been explicitly warned not to do that.

He couldn't bite back the moan when the fingers slid out, but the cold rubber of the plug pressed against his hole, and then filled him up. Elladan had taken more earlier in the week, but it was still a lot. Glorfindel rocked the plug a few Times, apparently making sure that it was going to stay in place, and then backed away. "Good boy," he said. "You can stand up now."

Elladan did as he was told, feeling the plug shift inside of him. Walking was an experience as he went over to the hook on the wall and lifted his arms so that the cuffs could be attached.

When he turned his head, he could see Glorfindel wiping his hands off. When he reached towards the couch, though, Elladan closed his eyes. He wanted to be surprised.

At the touch of Glorfindel's hand on his back, he jumped a little. He wasn't sure when Glorfindel learned to move so quietly. Glorfindel just stroked over his shoulders and upper back until Elladan relaxed under the touch. Then his hand moved to Elladan's upper arm and stayed there as the first blow from the flogger landed.

It was clearly the smallest one. It didn't have enough weight to be thuddy. Instead it stung, making Elladan hiss as it struck across his upper back over and over again.

When Glorfindel stopped and stepped away, Elladan took advantage to take half a step back, pulling him to the limits of his bondage. Lowering his head, he focused on his breathing.

Glorfindel's hand felt cool against the warm skin of his back as he petted Elladan again. "Relax, boy," he said. "You've got nowhere to be but here, and nothing to do but take it."

Elladan took those words in, letting them wash over him and help him relax more muscles.

The next flogger was heavier, and longer, since Glorfindel couldn't keep a hand on Elladan as he used it. Glorfindel was good. He didn't wrap, he didn't hit below the middle of Elladan's back. He just focused on heating the skin of his back and shoulders.

He tried to keep track of how many Times Glorfindel hit him with it, but that proved impossible. All he could do was hang from the wall and breathe.

Every so often, Glorfindel would pause, switching for a heavier or lighter flogger, so that Elladan could never predict what he was getting next. Elladan loved being flogged, and figured that it could go on all day and he'd be happy.

Eventually, Glorfindel paused. "Close your legs," he said, and Elladan shifted till his legs were pressed tightly together. Why became clear when Glorfindel started flogging his thighs. He was grateful, because he certainly wouldn't have wanted to have his balls hit accidentally.

He was lost in the fog of his own head when Glorfindel finally finished, encouraging him to step forward and unhook his wrists from the hook. Elladan felt as limp as a noodle. He might have fallen if Glorfindel hadn't tucked his shoulder under Elladan's arm, holding him up.

"Feel good?" asked Glorfindel, amusement clear in his voice as he helped Elladan walk to the bedroom.

Elladan would have objected, except that he was walking like a damn drunk and he assumed that that was pretty funny looking. Instead he just nodded his head. "Oh, yeah. More, please?"

"I'm going to give you more," promised Glorfindel. He helped Elladan up on the bed and arranged him on his belly, hands above his head and attached to the headboard, his legs spread wide. Elladan hoped that he looked good to Glorfindel, that he might get fucked first, before whatever Glorfindel had planned.

He couldn't ask, though. He wasn't supposed to ask.

When Glorfindel started to play with the plug, he groaned. "How's your hole, boy? Is it sore?" Glorfindel asked. "We've been fucking a lot lately."

Direct questions he could answer. "It's a little tender," he admitted. "It feels good, though. I want more."

"Oh, I'm going to give you all you can handle," Glorfindel said, as he pulled the plug out all of the way. Elladan couldn't stop himself from clenching spasmodically around nothing. He hated feeling so empty like this.

Glorfindel shifted around behind him, picking something up off the nightstand and the climbing between Elladan's legs, forcing them a little wider.

Elladan could hear the lube being opened, and then Glorfindel squeezed some directly on his hole. The lube was cool, which pulled Elladan back a little bit.

There was a snapping sound, and then Glorfindel was touching his hole, pushing the lube in with two fingers. His hand felt funny, and it took Elladan a moment to realize that Glorfindel was wearing a glove. It was strange, since they'd made the decision not to use condoms a long Time ago, but it also made sense for clean up. Glorfindel pressed on his prostate then, and Elladan stopped thinking about gloves.

Glorfindel pushed in with a third finger, and Elladan closed his eyes, moaning. This was better than a plug - warm flesh and blood, even if it was surrounded by fabric. "I'm so glad we came here," said Glorfindel. "I knew that you'd be beautiful surrendering to me, but the reality is so much better than the fantasy."

Elladan didn't know what to say to that, but Glorfindel didn't seem to expect a response. "I've never had someone so willing to try things before, so eager. When you go to your knees, I almost come in my pants, just from seeing it."

Glorfindel's fingers were rhythmically pressing on Elladan's prostate. Pleasure almost more intense than an orgasm washed through Elladan, and he squirmed under Glorfindel's touch and his words. Trying to lighten the moment a little, he said, "I'd like to see that."

"You probably will, one of these days. Ready for more?" Glorfindel paused the steady in and out motion.

"Oh, yeah." Glorfindel pulled his fingers almost all the way out, and then the tips of four fingers started to press inside. At first it didn't seem like much more than three, but as they slid deeper, he could really feel the stretch. He panted a little, trying to force his body to relax.

"Shh, Elladan. We've got hours to do this. It'll happen when it happens," Glorfindel said. His other hand dropped below Elladan, fondling his balls, and Elladan whimpered. All he could do was lie there as Glorfindel slid his fingers out, and then back in slowly. Every stroke of Glorfindel's hand went a little deeper. Finally, Elladan could feel the hard bulge of Glorfindel's knuckles pressed up against his hole. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly," Glorfindel said. As Elladan did so, Glorfindel pressed firmly, and his knuckles slid inside.

Panting, Elladan tried to just take it. It didn't hurt, but he was feeling it in ways he'd never felt before. Glorfindel had stopped with his knuckles just inside Elladan, but as Elladan' s breathing calmed and slowed, he started to move his fingers. It wasn't Glorfindel's whole hand; Elladan could feel his thumb, pressed firmly against his perineum. He couldn't help but wonder how much more he could take. Then Glorfindel started to pull back, and suddenly Elladan didn't care as long as he didn't stop. "Oh, fuck," he groaned. "So good."

"Ready for more?" Glorfindel asked, and when Elladan nodded, he started to move his hand back and forth, just enough to push the thickest part of his hand through the ring of muscle, over and over. Elladan couldn't help but think that Glorfindel was making space inside him, for his hand. The very thought turned him on even more.

Elladan whimpered, wanting so badly to come and unable to. When Glorfindel pulled his fingers out all the way, Elladan cried out and started to beg with a mouth made clumsy with lust and want. "Oh, sir, don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Shh, boy. Just a little more lube," Glorfindel said, and true to his word, Glorfindel squirted what felt like half the bottle in Elladan's hole. It was cold, and Elladan squirmed with it.

When Glorfindel started to slide his fingers back in, it took Elladan a moment to realize that it was his whole hand. Showing patience that Elladan only saw rarely, he worked his hand in a bit at a Time. Elladan cried out as he was stretched wider than ever, and then Glorfindel was inside. "So good, Elladan," he said. "You've got my whole hand. How do you feel?"

Glorfindel wanted him to _talk_? From Glorfindel's stillness, it was clear that Glorfindel expected exactly that. "Uh, full," he tried.

That got rewarded by a chuckle and a flex of Glorfindel's fingers. "I just bet. Good?"

"Very, very good. More, please?" Elladan begged.

He groaned when Glorfindel started to move his fist slowly deeper. He could feel each of Glorfindel's knuckles, the bulge of his thumb pressing against his prostate. Elladan squirmed as much as he could, not sure what it was that he wanted, needed, but knowing that it was _something_. There was a feeling building in his gut, his back. It was a lot like when he was close to coming, but without the feeling of being hard. "Please take the cage off," he pleaded with Glorfindel.

"Not tonight," Glorfindel said, implacable. "Focus on what I'm doing, not your cock."

"Oh, god," he whimpered. Glorfindel continued to fuck him with his fist, slow and steady, as if he had no idea what he was doing to Elladan. Suddenly, he tipped over an edge that he hadn't even known was there, muscles clenching, nerves firing, in a completely dry orgasm, one that was centered in his ass, not his balls. He cried out, shivering, as the spasms wracked him.

Through it all, Glorfindel continued to move his fist in the same rhythm. He only stopped moving once Elladan stopped shaking. "I'm going to pull out now. Are you ready?"

Elladan didn't want that, but logically he knew that there wasn't much more he could take, so he nodded. He clenched his hands into fists and bit his pillow to keep from begging as Glorfindel slowly pulled his fist out. It was almost as intense as going in had been, but this had a definable end point. As Glorfindel's fingers slipped free, Elladan groaned. He'd thought he'd known what being empty felt like. He'd been wrong. _This_ was empty.

There was movement behind him, and the snap of a glove coming off, before Glorfindel curled around him, petting and rubbing Elladan's skin as he slowly came down. Elladan appreciated the touch, the warm weight beside him, partially on him. It helped ground him, and get him to focus.

When Glorfindel spoke, his voice was soft. It was like he was trying to not startle Elladan, and Elladan smiled into his pillow. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Elladan thought about the question. Did Glorfindel mean physically? Or emotionally? He decided that it didn't matter. The answer was the same either way, and Glorfindel deserved his complete honesty, no matter how embarrassed he was to say it. "Overwhelmed. Safe. Cared for," he said.

"Good. That's very good. Are you okay? Should I untie you?" asked Glorfindel.

He didn't really want to be untied, but he could feel the hard bulge of Glorfindel's erection pressing into his hip, and he wanted to do something about it. "Please?"

He could feel Glorfindel smile against his shoulder. Then Glorfindel moved, clever fingers undoing the cuffs holding him to the bed. As soon as he was loose, he twisted to get his hands on Glorfindel, only to stop with a gasp. Wow, was he _sore_ , inside and out. After that moment of reaction, though, he didn't let the discomfort stop him. Circling Glorfindel's waist with his arms, he tried to manhandle him closer, trying to get his mouth on Glorfindel's cock.

"Whoa," said Glorfindel, resisting a little. "You don't have to do anything for me."

"Glorfindel, shut up and let me blow you," Elladan said, laughing a little. Only Glorfindel would try to stop Elladan from sucking his cock.

Happily, Glorfindel stopped struggling and let Elladan shift him. His mouth was already watering as he started sucking. Glorfindel's taste was even stronger than usual, as if he'd been turned on for a while.

Glorfindel combed his fingers through Elladan's hair and Elladan moaned. He loved this, loved everything they'd been doing, and he was _incredibly_ grateful that his mouth was full, since it meant that he couldn't blurt out how much he loved Glorfindel.

Far too soon, Glorfindel grunted loudly and came in Elladan's mouth. Elladan continued to suck him through the aftershocks. When he finally let go of his cock, Glorfindel said, "Thank you. For everything."

Elladan's face burst into heat. He couldn't believe that Glorfindel was thanking him. He forced himself to meet Glorfindel's eyes as he said, "No, thank _you_." They looked at each other for a moment, and then they both started to laugh. Elladan wasn't sure why Glorfindel was laughing, but he knew that he felt like a lovesick idiot.

They laughed for a minute, and then calmed. "Let's get into the bed," said Glorfindel, and Elladan complied. Now that he'd gotten Glorfindel off, he could feel exhaustion taking over his limbs. There was one important question that he wanted to ask, though. "Promise we'll find a way to play like this at home?"

"Definitely, Elladan," Glorfindel said, his fingers brushing through Elladan's hair as Elladan drifted off to sleep.

They woke up way too early, Glorfindel made him get up, though, and they set about packing. Most of Elladan's clothes were still clean, as he hadn't worn very many on their vacation, but they were going to have to stop somewhere and wash some of Glorfindel's so that he'd have enough to get through the rest of their Time off.

Reluctantly, Elladan put away the sex toys. He was very disappointed that he couldn't take most of them, especially since he assumed that the things they'd used would be disposed of. As he put things back in the crate, he heard Glorfindel clear his throat. "Come here, Elladan."

Trained to respond to that voice, he stood immediately and went to Glorfindel, who went to his knees. There was something fundamentally wrong with Glorfindel kneeling, but before Elladan could voice his discomfort, Glorfindel was already fiddling with the cock cage, unlocking it and sliding the pieces off.

It felt... strange. He'd only been wearing it a few days, but the weight had become a solid presence, one that reassured Elladan that he _belonged_ to someone. Losing that was decidedly unsettling. As if he knew what Elladan was thinking, Glorfindel patted his leg and stood back up. Then he carried the cage over to his suitcase and ostentatiously tucked it inside, along with the two plugs that Elladan hadn't been able to find.

Only then did Glorfindel look Elladan in the face. "You can't wear it all of the Time. It's not safe. But when we're playing? You can bet you'll be wearing it. Other than that, I suppose I'll just have to trust your self control in keeping your hands off your cock." Just like that, with those words, that sense of belonging came back.

They both did final sweeps of the room, finding one of Glorfindel's journals, a pair of Elladan's socks, but far too soon the call came from the front desk that the horses were waiting to take them to the hotel in Lothelorien , where they'd finish out their vacation.

The girl behind the counter waved goodbye, and they climbed onto their horses. They ride away from the mansion, and Glorfindel said softly, "Good vacation?"

Elladan just smiled.

End.


End file.
